La solitude d'Hermione
by fafnir001
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7eme année. Mais elle ne va pas bien, elle n'a plus goût à la vie. Elle sombre dans la solitude. Et si c'était la dernière personne à laquelle on pense qui nous remettait sur pied?
1. Ch1 Retour à Poudelar

Note de l'auteur: S'il vous plais, avant de lire cette fic, j'ai mis une petite note dans mon profil, elle expliquera bien des choses (quoi que maintenant j'ai trouvé une beta-reader; mais allé la lire quand même).

Pairing c'est un HG/SR (je suis accroc de ce couple). Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling ( vous vous en doutez)

Encore une chose. Dans cette fic je fait parfois des references à des films ou des série MP3 (réplique) ou je metterais des chansons que j'adore. Mais je vous rassure, 1) je crédite toujours mes sources et 2) la majeur partie des dialogues sont de moi ainsi que l'histoire...

* * *

**Ch1 Retour à Poudlard**

Le Poudlard express traversait la campagne en crachant sa fumée noire. A son bord, confortablement installée dans un wagon, une jeune femme de bientôt 17 ans regardait à travers les vitres, le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Tant de choses s'étaient produite, pour elle et ses amis, en deux mois de vacances.  
"Pourquoi le destin s'acharne t'il autant sur moi? Qu'ai je fais?"  
C'est sur cette pensée morbide que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.  
-Salut Hermione, lança la nouvelle venue, je ne te dérange pas? demanda t'elle en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille.  
-Non Ginny, tu peux t'asseoir, il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
Après un long silence gêné, la nommée Ginny reprit la parole.  
-Est ce que tu sais si c'est McGonagall qui remplacera Dumbledore, ou si c'est quelqu'un d'autre?  
-C'est McGonagall! ... Et je sais qu'elle n'enseignera plus la métamorphose... Elle va me manquer.  
-C'est vrai que tu étais son chouchou.  
-Elle favorisait beaucoup les Gryffondors ... tout comme Rogue favorisait les Serpentards.  
-Ah! A propos de Rogue, tu sais qu'il a été acquitté?  
-Oui je le savais par la Gazette du Sorcier.  
-Et en plus il reprend ses cours de mixtures.  
-Ah? Je savais qu'il avais retrouver un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard; mais j'ignorais quel cours il allait nous donner.  
Après un autre silence gêné, Ginny reprit  
-Tu vas avoir plus de boulot cette année.  
-Oui! Ma nomination de préfète en chef, plus les ASPIC qui sont importants pour moi... Je dois les réussir si je veux trouver un bon job plus tard. Mais bon tu me connais, je suis une acharnée du travail.  
-Tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard?  
-Non. En 5ème je désirais être Auror. Mais cette histoire au chemin de traverse m'a refroidi.  
Hermione soupira un bon coup et continua.  
-Je me suis rendu compte que tuer des gens, même des si ce sont des Mangemorts, c'est ne pas si simple que cela en parait. Et pour être Auror, il ne faut pas être une chochotte.  
-Hum! ... Bon écoute,... je vais rejoindre les autres dans le compartiment d'à côté. Tu viens avec moi?  
Ginny, s'était levé pleine d'entrain sur cette proposition.  
-Non Ginny, c'est gentil de me l'avoir proposé, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
-OK... On est Neville, Luna, Seamus et moi dans le compartiment d'à côté, si tu veux venir, n'hésite pas.  
-Ça va, merci!  
-Tu es sure que ça va aller? Tu es tellement blanche qu'on te confondrait avec un mort vivant!  
-Sympa!  
-Te vexe pas Hermy, mais tu n'a pas l'air du tout dans ton assiette ces derniers temps...  
-Mais oui, cria la jeune femme, je vais bien. Je n'ai juste pas assez dormi cette nuit !  
-Ok, fit Ginny, à tantôt!  
Elle quitta le compartiment, un peu vexée, en voyant que c'était inutile de continuer à lui tenir tête sur ce sujet.  
-Tantôt, fit Hermione à son amie qui n'était déjà plus dans le compartiment.  
Lentement elle reprit sa contemplation du paysage en repensant aux événements qui se s'étaient déroulés pendant l'été._  
_

_Hermione voulait se changer les idées. Depuis un mois, elle était au Terrier avec Ron et Ginny. Harry devait les rejoindre au début du mois d'août._

_Lorsqu'ils furent réunis tout les trois, ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse._

_Après quelques heures de flânerie en compagnie de leurs amis Maugrey et de Tonk, deux Aurors volontaires pour la garde rapprochée du trio, Hermione entendit le PLOP caractéristique d'un transplanage de masse. En se retournant, tous les cinq virent une vingtaine de Mangemorts derrière eux. Après un échange de sarcasmes propres à ceux-ci, le combat commença . Mais il fut inégal. Tonk appela d'autres membres de l'ordre du Phœnix en faisant apparaître un patronus. Bientôt dix autres Aurors arrivèrent pour se jeter dans la mêlée._

_Hermione maîtrisait à merveille les sortilèges informulés, ce qui dans son état, était bénéfique. Soudain, au beau milieu de la bataille, elle futtémoin d'une scène inhabituelle. Un des Mangemorts prit à part un congénère, que Hermione reconnut tout de suite comme étant son ancien professeur de potion, Rogue. Celui-ci fut écarté brutalement de la bataille par un Lucius Malfoy furieux, que Hermione reconnut facilement. Elle avait toujours en mémoire cette altercation que Arthur et lui ont eu dans la librairie du chemin de traverse alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer en deuxième année._

_A voir le regard effrayé de Rogue et celui furieux de Malfoy, la jeune femme ne pensa qu'à une seule chose: Rogue était de leur côté, du côté de l'Ordre, du côté de Harry. Et ce n'était pas de la comédie._

_Réussissant à s'extraire de la mêlé, elle suivit de loin le Mangemort qui poussa son ancien professeur de potion dans une ruelle déserte. Rogue était à terre, écrasé sous la douleur de plusieurs Doloris que son adversaire lui avait lancé. La voix de Lucius résonnait dans la ruelle._

_-Sale traître, tu nous as tous trahis!_

_-C'est... c'est faux Lucius, j'ai... toujours été du côté du Seigneur... des Ténèbres. Répliqua Rogue_

_-Tu mens! Le Maître a des preuves contre toi. Tu vas le payer cher... AVADA..._

_Mais au moment ou Malfoy voulut lancer le sortilège de mort, un autre éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa mollement sur le sol boueux. Lucius Malfoy n'était plus..._

_Hermione Granger baissa sa baguette et regarda le mort quelques seconde, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la bataille qui s'achevait avec peine._

"Mon Dieu je suis un monstre", pensa la jeune femme, à l'évocation de cette scène. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. 

_(à suivre)_


	2. Ch2 En attendant le Poudlard expresse

Note de l'auteur: Et bien voila une toute petite suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaises.

Encore merci pour les commentaires et n'oublier pas de me signalé les fautes d'orthographes (quand vous en voyez une)

* * *

**Ch2 En attendant le Poudlard expresse**. 

Rogue se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et regardait le parc du château avec mélancolie (1)  
"Encore une année à supporter ces monstres... Sans Albus, ça va être plus dur. Enfin, ma seule consolation, c'est que Potter et Weasley ne sont plus là cette année. Je vais peut être m'embêter sans eux. Il n'empêche que je voudrais pas être à la place de Mis Granger. Avoir pour collègue Drago Malfoy alors qu'ils sont les pires ennemis du monde. Ça risque d'être amusant, mine de rien. Si un jour on m'avait dit que celui-là serait préfet en chef, j'aurais manger ma chemise"

-Mais pourquoi je défends la Miss-je-sais-tout? se questionna t'il à voi haute.

"Peut être parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie; qu'elle m'a défendu au procès; et que j'ai de la reconnaissance envers elle..."

_Rogue releva la tête, croyant que c'était fini pour lui, et vit Malfoy à terre. En tournant la tête il aperçu Granger baisser sa baguette. Dans ses yeux il y avait un mélange de colère, de haine, de tristesse et de dégoût. Il essaya de se relever mais les Doloris étaient si puissant qu'il défailli à chaque fois qu'il essaya de se mettre debout. Lorsque il réussit à s'appuyer sur le mur, Granger n'était plus là mais les Aurors oui._

_Son procès se déroula deux semaines après les faits. Granger était venue témoigner en sa faveur, par écrit et avait répondu de la même manière aux diverses questions de la cour. Ron, qui l'accompagnait, lisait à l'assemblé ses réponses. Lorsque le ministre de la magie demanda à Hermione pourquoi Rogue avait délibérément assassiné Dumbledore; la jeune femme avait hésité, puis donné une pertinente réponse toujours par écrit:  
"J'ai bien une petite idée mais la vérité appartient à l'accusé seul. Lui seul est capable de  
répondre à cette question. Écoutons-le!"  
Rogue exposa tous les faits. Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait organisé une attaque de Poudlard; que c'était Drago Malfoy qui devait, sous la contrainte de son père, introduire les Mangemorts dans l'école; le fait que lui était incapable de protéger l'ancien directeur; que de toute façon celui-ci était condamné par une maladie incurable et qu'il avait préféré que sa mort serve à quelque chose, à savoir conserver le statut de Rogue au sein de l'Ordre des Ténèbres: continuer à être un agent de renseignement pour l'Ordre de Phœnix. Dans l'assemblé, les commentaires allaient bon train. Beaucoup n'y croyait pas, d'autre étaient septiques; bref il eu un tel tôle que le président de la cours dut plusieurs fois taper sur son bureau pour essayer de ramener le calme. Mais ce fut une autre personne qui obtint le silence total. Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise, et tendait un papier à Ron qui s'empressa de le lire.  
"Messieurs, avez vous oublié le dialogue que j'ai surpris entre Malfoy et Rogue? M'avez vous compris quand je disais que c'était de la PEUR que j'ai lu dans les yeux de l'accusé, lorsque Malfoy s'est isolé du combat avec lui? A mon tour de poser une question: Avez vous déjà jouer une partie d'échec? C'est très instructif ! On apprend plein de truc! L'art de la stratégie est enseigné avec brio! Avec ce jeu, j'ai appris que pour gagner le jeu, il faux savoir perdre des pions. Dans la bataille face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est la même chose."  
Pendant la lecture de Ron, Hermione fixa intensément tous les membres de la cour. Ceux-ci étaient tous gênés.  
Le verdict tomba le jour même: Acquitté._

"Voilà, pensa Rogue devant la fenêtre de ses appartements, lavé blanchit et repassé. Fini le métier d'espion. Je suis vachement bien grillé maintenant. Je ne le regrette pas. C'était trop dur. Voir les gens se faire torturer même tuer devant soi. Et puis reprendre se activités comme si de rien n'était..."

-Severus? Fit une voix féminine derrière lui. Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais il est temps pour toi d'accueillir les élèves, le Poudlard express va bientôt entrer en gare de Près-au-Lard.  
-Bien j'y vais Minerva, j'y vais.

Se drapant dans son large manteau, Severus Rogue quitta la pièce sous le regard perplexe de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.(2)

_(à suivre)_

(1) hé oui ça lui arrive de temps à autre

(2) Rogue pour accueillir les élèves! J'en connais qui vont avoir peur avant même de commencer les cours.


	3. Ch3 La répartition

Mon petit blabla 

Voila le chapitre trois. Vous allez vous demander comment je réussi à taper si vite. C'est très simple. En faite cette fic se trouvait déjà sur un autre site de fic (Voir mon profil). Il y a en tout 25 (bientôt 26) chapitres déjà prêt, (Cette fic en contriendra 30). Mais il ne reste plus qu'a les faire corriger. Et la je remerçie ma beta-reader Ewira qui a la patience de me relire et de corriger les quelques fautes qui restent par-ci, par-la.

Encore une chose, le couple HG/SR arrivera lentement. Donc patientez.

* * *

**Ch3 La répartition**

Hermione descendit du train avec ses bagages sous un bras et son chat de l'autre. Hagrid accueillit les nouvelles recrues à savoir les premières années et les rassembla pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac. Hermione et Ginny s'occupèrent des départs des diligences. Ginny avait reçu son insigne de préfète, elle devait donc aider la préfète en chef si celle-ci avait besoin d'un coup de main. Et là, elle fut la bienvenue. Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux occupées à compter les bagages des élèves afin de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait aucun à l'arrivée au château, une voix masculine leur demanda:

–Un coup de main, Granger?

Hermione se retourna et resta bouche bée.

–Malefoy? Tu as le culot de revenir ici après les événements de l'année passée?

–Oui! Car ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Tu le sais bien. Ton ami Potter pourra le dire. Bref je suis de retour que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et sans attendre il se dirigea vers une pile de bagages et les fit léviter jusqu'à une diligence spéciale transport de valise.

Tous les élèves étaient assis autour des quatre grandes tables, réparties par maison, dans la grande salle. On n'attendait plus que les premières années.

–Il manque quelque chose, remarqua Ginny

–Rectification: il manque plusieurs choses, répliqua Hermione. Premier point, un directeur avec son air jovial et son sourire plein de malice, dit elle comptant sur ses doigts. Deuxième point, un prof de potion aux cheveux particulièrement gras et au visage blafard. Et troisième point, un Ronald Weasley qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre que la répartition dure trop longtemps et qui aimerait bien que l'on se dépêche parce qu'il a faim.

Hermione avait sorti cette tirade d'une traite et sans rire.

–Très drôle Hermy. Alors pour te répondre, répliqua Ginny, Dumbledore est mort l'année passée, ...paix à son âme...; Ron est parti avec Harry à la recherche de ces foutus Horcruxes, et Rogue est dans le grand hall pour accueillir les premières années.

–Rogue pour accueillir les premières années? S'exclama la jeune femme. Houlala! Je connais beaucoup de nouvelles recrues qui ne passeront même pas la porte de la grande salle. Il va y avoir une ruade massive sur le Poudlard expresse.

Ginny réprima un léger fou rire lorsqu'une trentaine d'enfant de 11 ans entra d'un pas hésitant. Hermione les regarda et demanda à Ginny:

–A ton avis ils sont combien?

–Pourquoi une telle question?

–Parce que je me dis qu'on va devoir se pousser à la table des Gryffondors. Avec la terreur des cachots en guise d'accueil, c'est sûr, il faut un sacré courage pour se dire que l'école est chaleureuse, accueillante et protectrice. Il n'y a pas de doutes il seront tous chez nous.

Sur ces mots Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, à tel point qu'elle se roula en dessous de la table pendant que Hermione la regardait impassible et que Rogue appelait les élèves un par un, pour les répartir dans une des quatre maison à l'aide du choixpeau magique. Au bout de quelques minutes, une ombre noire s'arrêta à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles.

–Il y a un problème Mis Weasley? demanda le Professeur Rogue en posant ses yeux sur Hermione. Celle-ci regarda la place vide de Ginny.

–Non non, répliqua Ginny en dessous de la table, j'ai juste laissé tomber ma fourchette.

-Bien récupérez-la et faites moins de bruit, répliqua le maître de potion. Et sans attendre il retourna à la table des profs.

–Il est aveugle ou quoi, demanda Ginny en se rasseyant à sa place, ma fourchette était à côté de mon assiette.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et présenta les nouveaux professeurs. La métamorphose serait enseignée par Mlle N.Tonks, qui deviendrait directrice de la maison des Griffondors; et la défense contre les forces du mal, par un certain Mr J.Brakers. Un nom totalement inconnu pour le commun des sorciers mais pas inconnu pour le ministère de la magie puisqu'il était un excellent Auror. Quand au poste de directeur adjoins, il était attribué à Rogue.

Après un discours ennuyeux de la directrice sur les diverses questions de sécurité prises par l'école et le ministère pour la sécurité des élèves, le repas fut servi. Tous mangèrent à leur faim, s'empiffrant de poulet, de purée de pomme de terre, de boulette en sauces, de tarte aux pommes meringué et plein de bonnes choses (1). Tous sauf une qui grignota qu'un petit morceau de tarte.

_(à suivre) _

(1) Je vous donne faim là?


	4. Ch4 Appartement des préfets

Petit blabla entre amis.

Voila le chapitre 4. Attention ici de trèèèèèèèèès longues desciptions chiantes. Mais bon il faut bien cela de temps à autre. N'est ce pas? Histoire de planter le décore.  
Et n'oubliez pas un petit mot simpas pour encouragé ma Beta Reader qui se casse en quatre pour corriger les horribles fautes d'orthographes.  
Mais je vous enbête avec mon charabia et je vous laisse lire la suite.

* * *

**Ch4 Appartement des préfets en chef**

Après avoir été rassasiés, tous les élèves furent conduits à leurs dortoirs. Hermione et Drago avaient droit à des appartements privé. Au soulagement d'Hermione ils ne se situaient pas trop loin de la tour des Gryffondors.

-Voilà, leur dit McGonagall qui les avait conduit, c'est ici. Pour rentrer dans vos appartements, vous devez caresser la tête du chien bleu (1) de ce tableau. Vous devrez partager votre sale commune, mais vous avez des chambres séparées. Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. Bonne nuit Mis Granger, bonne nuit Mr Malefoy.

Passé la porte, le spectacle était fascinant. Ça a du bon d'être préfet en chef. En effet, la pièce commune était immense. Au fond se dressait une très grande cheminée en marbre blanc encerclée par deux fenêtres. Au dessus se dressait un cadre vide. Le plancher en bois était une splendide marqueterie incrustée de différentes essences de bois et de nacre. Les tapis qui le couvraient partiellement venaient d'Orient. Le plafond peint était incrusté de cristal de roche pour que la lumière des lustres soit bien diffusée dans la pièce. Le long des murs courait une magnifique bibliothèque. Devant la cheminée trônait quatre canapé deux places, disposé en carré autour d'une table basse. Une table ronde (2) se dressait au centre de la pièce. Sur la gauche près de la fenêtre se tenait un petit bar sur demande. On pouvait demander la boisson désiré (tous sauf du poison) celle ci apparaissait instantanément.

Entre des rayonnages deux portes étaient visibles. L'une, sur le mur de droite, était frappée aux armoiries des Gryffondors, un lion doré sur fond rouge; l'autre, sur le mur de gauche, était frappée au armoiries des Serpentards, un serpent argenté sur fond vert. En s'approchant de la porte Gryffondors, Hermione remarqua que son nom était gravé sur la poignée. Elle dut donner un mot de passe qu'elle avait choisi préalablement (Plume).

La porte menait à une pièce tout aussi spectaculaire que la salle commune. La pièce était très grande, et magnifique. Les murs de la chambre d'Hermione étaient tapissés d'un papier peint de couleur pourpre avec des motifs floraux. Le plafond blanc offrait des moulures florales, rehaussé d'or à certains endroits. Au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin double, dont le tissu du ciel de lit était blanc cassé. Sur la droite se dressaient un bureau et quelques étagères. Un petit cadre vide était accroché au mur, au dessus du bureau. La jeune femme remarqua que les Elfes de maison avaient déjà déballé et rangé ses affaires de cours. Derrière elle, face au lit, se dressait une penderie qui occupait tout l'espace du mur. Encore une fois, les Elfes étaient passés par là. Tous ses vêtements étaient rangés, pliés, suspendus sur des cintres s'il le fallait. A gauche se tenait une largue fenêtre à rideaux blancs et à droite une porte s'ouvrait sur la salle de bain.

La salle de bain était individuelle et luxueuse. Tout était blanc et rose foncé. La pièce était aussi grande que la chambre. La tablette du lavabo était constituée de marbre blanc tandis que l'évier était creusé dans un seul bloc de granite rose. Une petite étagère offrait différents savons, shampoing, lotion pour le corps en différentes senteurs. La baignoire ressemblait plus à une piscine tellement qu'elle était grande. Comme le lavabo, elle était creusée dans un seul bloc de granite rose. Différents robinets sortaient du mur et pouvaient déverser de l'eau de différentes senteurs; rose, vanille, cannelle,... Sur le côté un porte-serviette était disposé. Il offrait des essuies de bain parfumés avec différents parfums: lavande, anis,...

C'est sur ce décor enchanteur que Hermione décida de prendre un bain. Après s'être lavée et séchée (3), elle retourna dans sa chambre, passa un pyjama et se glissa dans ses draps. Mais ce fut une très mauvaise nuit que la jeune femme passa...

_(À suivre)_

(1) Quand j'étais petite, j'avais une histoire pour enfant où il était question d'un chien bleu.

(2) une table ronde... Ça vous rappelle rien?

(3) Hé non je vous mettrai pas trop de détails.


	5. Ch5 Constatations divers

Note de l'auteur:  Re-voici le Ch 5. J'ai du faire une fause manipulation car j'ai poster 2X le Ch6.  
Donc voici les choses rétablie. Alors les passages en ittaliques sont: des penssées quand ils sont entourés de "...", et un flach-Back, quand il n'y a pas de "..."

Re-bonne lecture

* * *

**Ch5 Constatations diverses  
** Pendant ce temps, Severus regagnait ses appartements en pensant à tout ce qui s'était produit pendant le dîner. 

_"Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a Miss Granger? Quand je me suis arrêté devant sa table, elle n'a même pas levé les yeux. Il y a visiblement quelque chose de changé en elle; mais quoi?"_

Il arriva devant le portrait d'un vieux troll rabougri, prononça le mot de passe et rentra chez lui. 

_"C'est peut être son physique. Elle a changé de coiffure. Avant elle avait les cheveux tout le temps en pagaille. Maintenant, elle les a lissés et montés en un chignon très élaboré."_

Il enleva ses vêtements et passa un pyjama gris. 

_"Elle a adopté de jolies formes et, malgré sa robe ample, on les voit. "_

Il s'assit sur son lit. 

_"Mais quel visage blafard. On dirait qu'elle veut faire un concours avec moi. Blanche comme un linge, avec des cernes sous les yeux. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des semaines. Et puis je ne savais pas qu'elle portait des boucles d'oreilles. Et vu l'état de cicatrisation de ses trous, ça ne date pas d'hier. Non pas que ça ne lui aille pas, mais ça la change. Longue, fine en argent ajouré, elles mettent son visage en valeur... Merlin, voilà que je flache sur elle maintenant!... C'est FINI OUI?"_

Severus se mis une claque mentale et se glissa sous ses couvertures. 

_"... J'y repense ... Ses yeux???... Mon dieu! On dirait qu'ils ont perdu toute forme de vie. Comme éteints. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce le fait d'avoir tuer un homme? Ou est-ce le fait d'être écartée du trio par ces propres amis?"_

Allongé dans son lit Severus repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée deux semaines plus tôt. 

_Après le procès, Severus était invité, deux ou trois jours, au Terrier, histoire que les Aurors puissent améliorer les systèmes de défense de sa maison, située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. A peine fut-il arrivé que Molly lui ouvrit précipitamment la porte._

_–Ah Severus, sois le bienvenu! Entre, entre, et ne fais pas attention au désordre. Depuis hier, Hermione est en voix( ????)_

_–Pourquoi, que se passe t'il?_

_–Ils ont reçu leur lettre de Poudlard. Et..._

_Mais elle fut interrompue par une autre voix féminine, venant de la cuisine, qui, apparemment, criait sur quelqu'un d'autre._

_–ET PUIS MOI JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. J'IRAI AVEC VOUS, POINT, BARRE_

_–Non! Non et non, Hermione. C'est trop dangereux._

_–TROP DANGEREUX??? NON MAIS JE RÊVE! _

_C'EST QUI, QUI EST ALLÉE AVEC TOI DANS LES PROFONDEURS DE POUDLARD POUR T'AIDER A EMPÊCHER QUIRELL DE VOLER LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE, EN PREMIÈRE? C'EST BIBI! ... _

_C'EST QUI, QUI A DÉCOUVERT QUE LE MONTRE DE SERPENTARD N'ETAIT AUTRE QU'UN BASILIC, AU RISQUE DE ME FAIRE PÉTRIFIER, ENDEUXIÈME? C'EST ENCORE BIBI! ... _

_C'EST QUI, QUI A ÉTÉ AVEC TOI DANS LA CABANE HURLANTE ET QUI A FAILLI SE FAIRE TRUCIDER PAR UN LOUP-GAROU EN TROISIÈME ANNÉE? C'EST RE-BIBI!... _

_C'EST QUI, QUI T'A SUPER MEGA ENTRAÎNE POUR QUE TU PUISSES AFFRONTER TOUS LES DANGER DU LABYRINTHE EN QUATRIÈME? C'EST TOUJOURS BIBI! ... _

_C'EST QUI, QUI A EU L'IDEE DE CRÉER L'A.D. ET QUI T'A ACCOMPAGNE AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE EN CINQUIÈME, AU RISQUE DE SE FAIRE TRUCIDER ALLÈGREMENT PAR DES MANGEMORDS EN FURIE? C'EST A NOUVEAU BIBI! ... _

_C'EST QUI, QUI PATROUILLAIT DANS LES COULOIRS DE POUDLARD, L'ANNEE PASSEE, PENDANT QUE MONSIEUR FAISAIT LE ZOUAVE DANS UNE CAVERNE AVEC DUMBLEDORE? C'EST ENCORE ET TOUJOURS BIBI! ALORS NE VIENS PAS ME DIRE QUE JE NE CONNAÎS PAS LE DANGER, QUE J'AI AUCUNE EXPÉRIENCE DES COMBATS ET PATATI ET PATATA. (1)_

_–Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas d'expérience. Bien au contraire, ça sera utile_

_–A OUI? EN QUOI PUIS-JE ÊTRE UTILE SI VOUS M'ECARTEZ? ... TIENS HERMIONE, TU EST NOMMÉE PRÉFÈTE EN CHEF? HÉ BIEN RETOURNE A POUDLARD, NOUS ON A PAS BESOIN DE TOI!_

_–Je n'ai jamais dit ça..._

_–NON MAIS C'ETAIT SOUS ENTENDU._

_–Bon Hermy, Écoute moi. Si je veux que tu repartes à Poudlard, c'est parce que Ginny est forcée par ses parents, d'y aller. Je l'aime! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je crois en tes compétences. Je sais que tu es capable d'assurer sa sécurité._

_–Ginny est capable de se défendre toute seule. C'est plus une gamine!_

_–Peut être mais pense aux autres,... Il y a des tas d'élèves qui n'ont pas eu des cours de rattrapages avec l'A.D. et qui sont incapables de se défendre. Et puis il y a des premières années qui n'ont jamais tenu une baguette de leur vie._

_Un long silence se fit entendre (2)_

_–TRÈS BIEN. TREEEEES BIEN HARRY. J'ACCEPTE! MAIS NE VAS PAS M'ENVOYER UNE LETTRE, OU UN COLIS AVEC UN MESSAGE DU GENRE : "AH AU FAIT HERMIONE ON A UNE PETITE ÉNIGME QU'ON ARRIVE PAS A RÉSOUDRE, TU VEUX PAS NOUS AIDER S'IL TE PLAÎT? NON, VOUS VOUS DÉBROUILLEZ SANS MOI._

_Severus, qui se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte, vit passer une tornade brune, qui sortit de la pièce et piqua un sprint dans le jardin._

_Molly installa Severus dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George. Ceux-ci préféraient loger dans l'appartement au dessus de leur magasin. Au dîner l'ambiance était maussade chez le membres du trio. La main d'Hermione tremblait en tenant sa fourchette, à tel point quelle ne put presque rien avaler du repas._

_Le lendemain matin, Severus se leva tard. Ce qui n'est pas habituel. Il descendit de sa chambre et rencontra Molly dans la cuisine._

_–Bonjour, Molly. Alors pas d'avis de tempête du côté de Mis Granger aujourd'hui?_

_–Non! Hermione est sortie. Elle avait un truc à faire du côté moldu. Elle s'est fait accompagner par Remus Lupin._

_–Elle rentre quand?_

_–Ce soir. Pourquoi?_

_–Non pour rien._

_Le soir venu, alors que tout le monde était à table, Hermione fit son entrée, accompagnée de Lupin. Elle portait à la main une petite mallette de cuir noire. A peine fut-elle dans le hall d'entrée que Molly se précipita sur elle et la questionna :_

_–Alors ma chérie, comment ça s'est passé?_

_–Plutôt bien, fit la jeune femme, finalement, j'ai plus que je ne le pensais._

_Après un court silence, Molly l'invita à passer à table. Ce qu'elle accepta; mais comme la veille elle n'avala presque rien et quitta la table plus tôt que d'habitude, pour s'enfermer avec sa mallette, dans _

_sa chambre._

_Le surlendemain, Severus se leva tôt et transplana chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires pour Poudlard, puis il pris un portoloin pour arriver dans le hall de l'école. _

Après toutes ces constatations, Severus resta quelques instants interdit puis il se leva de son lit, alla dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain et prit une potion de sommeil pour passer une bonne nuit. 

_(à suivre) _

(1) Elle est démontée là Hermione!  
(2) c'est pas banal ça: un silence qui se fait entendre... je me demande ou je vais chercher ça, moi? 


	6. Ch6 Prise de bec

Note de l'auteur : Voici, à la demande de beaucoup de personnes, le chapitre 6. Comme toujours les passages en ittalique entourés de guillemets sont des pensées. Dans ce chapitre, une référence; Mais la source est cité.

Bisou et bonne lecture

* * *

**Ch6 Prise de bec**

Hermione, se réveilla à 5 heures du matin. Ou plutôt se leva de son lit puisqu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle prit un long bain à la lavande, enfila son uniforme et descendit, au alentour de 6h 30, dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Autant dire qu'elle était la seule, mis à part la directrice.

–Vous êtes bien matinale, Miss Granger!

–Je suis tombée du lit, professeur.

Premier cours de l'année: Potion

_"On commence bien" _pensa la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers les cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la classe, il n'y avait personne. Elle prit donc un bouquin qu'elle avait commencé l'avant-veille et continua sa lecture.

–Tu lis quoi Granger? Lui demanda Malefoy qui venait d'apparaître à coté d'elle.

La jeune femme remarqua que le ton de sa voix n'était pas hautain et prétentieux comme à son accoutumé, mais simplement curieux

–Oh! Une histoire d'un auteur moldu: _Le seigneur des anneaux_

–C'est bien?

–Si tu aimes les histoires où les personnages évoluent dans un univers totalement inventé, où les combats se déroulent à l'épée, où il est question de bien et de mal; alors oui tu risques d'apprécier ce genre de littérature.

–Cool! Tu me le prêteras?

–Ok! Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Quand je l'aurai terminé.

_"Je rêve ou Drago Malfoy m'a tenu une conversation sans m'insulter ?"_

La salle de cours était glaciale. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient comme d'habitude cours ensembles.

–Asseyez vous! aboya Rogue en entrant dans la classe. Et en silence! Ce qui n'est pas nécessaire à préciser vu que personne n'avait envie de parler.

–Cette année c'est l'année de vos ASPIC...

_"Non sans blagues"_ pensa Hermione

–...et donc cette année vous devrez préparer à l'examen une potion de sommeil éternel. Quelqu'un peut me dire les composant de cet élixir?

_"Oui bien sûr: il faut de la cochenille broyée en poudre, de la peau de serpent, de... Ho et puis merde! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois filer les bonnes réponses? Il n'y a pas un autre imbécile dans cette classe qui aurait lu le manuel de potion avancé, comme moi? Non? Et ben Zut, pour une fois je ne lèverai pas ma main. Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller"_ pensa Hermione au premier rang.

–Personne? Je m'étonne que miss-je-sais-tout n'ait pas encore levé son doigt et trépigné d'impatience pour me donner une réponse tout droit sortie d'un livre.

_"Cause toujours, ça ne m'atteint pas."_

–Mais peut être que ses connaissances ne sont t-elles pas aussi étendues que l'on ne le pensait?

_"C'est ce que tu crois?"  
_

–Peut être que sa capacité intellectuelle ne dépasse pas celle de ses moldus de parents?

_"Alors là, il exagère. Réagit ma fille! Courage!"_

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et regarda fixement le prof, le visage rouge de colère.

–Excusez moi professeur, dit la jeune fille sur un ton calme et posé. Je sais parfaitement que pour réaliser la potion de sommeil éternel il faut de la cochenille broyée en poudre, de la peau de serpent, des poils de nez d'Hippogriffe, de la sauge fraîche, des vers de vase, un clou de girofle et de la sève d'acraomertriea. Mais...

Hermione s'arrêta pour essayer de contrôler ses nerfs, et reprendre son souffle, mais le timbre de sa voix la trahissait légèrement.

–Mais contrairement aux autres années, continua t-elle un peu plus énervée, j'avais pas envie de vous répondre parce que j'en ai marre de lever mon doigt pour être totalement ignorée et au final se faire retirer des points.

–Je vois Miss, fit Rogue, est-ce tout?

–Non c'est pas tout, fit Hermione particulièrement énervée du calme de son professeur, Oh non! Si vous doutez de mes capacités intellectuelles, SOIT, mais ne ramenez pas mes parents dans l'affaire. Compris? Ah et si mes connaissances vous sont si indifférentes permettez moi de ne pas rester à votre cours. D'ailleurs, je me passe de votre permission. Au revoir.

Hermione ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, furieuse.

-Ah au fait si vous désirez enlever des points à ma maison, grand bien vous fasse; et la retenue, vous pouvez la mettre ou je pense.

–Ou ça, mis Granger? demanda Rogue d'un air innocent.

–Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin (1)!

Et sur ce elle claqua la porte derrière elle se retrouvant dans le couloir à courir vers ses appartements, laissant une classe (professeur compris) totalement médusée.

–Eh ben, fit Malefoy au fond de la classe, elle a bouffé du lion aujourd'hui (2).

Hermione parcourut les couloirs d'un pas précipité. Arrivée devant le tableau du chien, elle lui gratta la tête, rentra en trombe dans ses appartements, se précipita vers sa chambre, ouvrit violemment la porte, la referma avec force, sorti sa baguette, lança un sortilège d'insonorisation et gueula toute sa haine (3). Un long cri de désespoir. Puis des pleurs. La jeune femme avait mal. Non pas d'un mal physique mais d'une blessure au cœur. Une blessure qui a du mal à se refermer. Une blessure qui la fit plier en deux de douleur. Elle se retrouva sur le tapis de sa chambre à maudire entre deux hoquet: la vie, sa vie, les gens, et un certain prof de potion, qu'elle qualifia de toute sorte de choses (4).

Après dix minute de larmes et de sanglot, Hermione se releva péniblement et s'assit sur son lit où elle s'allongea sans réussir à calmer son chagrin.

La journée se passa ainsi. Hermione ne bougea pas de sa chambre. A midi elle ne descendit pas. L'après-midi, elle était toujours sur son lit tétanisée par le chagrin. Vers 6h, elle n'entendit même pas un certain Serpentard frapper à sa porte pour demander si elle était là et si tout allait bien.

Le soir, elle se leva péniblement, défit son uniforme, mis un jean bleu, un t-shirt rouge bordeaux, des bottillons noirs et noua, en ceinture, autour de sa taille une largue et longue écharpe de soie rouge pourpre. Elle rangea sa baguette dans cette ceinture improvisée.

Il était 7h30. Tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle et mangeaient dans la bonne humeur, leurs repas du soir. La jeune femme mis sa cape d'élèves, avec son insigne de préfète en chef, au dessus de ses vêtements et sortit de ses appartements.

Mais ce n'était pas vers la grande salle que Hermione se dirigea; mais vers le parc de l'école.

_(à suivre) _

(1) merci Naheurbeuk pour la réplique

(2) forcément pour une Gryffondor

(3) j'ai la même technique pour me calmer; sauf que je ne sais pas lancer de sort d'insonorisation...

(4) vous voulez vraiment que je vous retranscrive tout?


	7. Ch7 Avant que l’ombre

Note de l'auteur

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, vous verez que je suis une fan de Mylène Farmer. Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre cette chanson n'était pas encore diffusée sur les chaine de radio. Aujourd'hui elle est connue. Mais c'est pas grâve.

Alors comme d'habitude, une petite review pour encourager les artistes...

* * *

**Ch7 Avant que l'ombre...**

Alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements Severus remarqua par la fenêtre du grand hall une petite silhouette en noir traverser le parc et se diriger vers le lac; plus exactement vers le belvédère.

Hermione marchait d'un bon pas à travers le parc. Sentir la nuit pour se sentir mieux. Ses pas la conduisirent vers le belvédère. Le lieu du parc qu'elle affectionnait le plus car de là, on avait une vue sur le château, le lac avec la tombe blanche et le parc de Poudlard.

Arrivée à l'édifice, la jeune femme ôta sa cape qu'elle roula en une petite boule bien compacte et la plaça au centre de la plate forme en dalles de granite blanc.

Elle s'assit un peu puis s'allongea. Sa tête reposait sur sa cape, transformée en coussin, le temps d'une méditation.

La nuit était noire et les étoiles bien visibles. Elle était allongée là depuis dix minutes, à observer les étoiles lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette d'un grand corbeau noir au dessus d'elle.

-Toi, si tu me chies dessus t'est mal! Fit elle.

Le volatile, s'envola et se reposa sur une branche d'un autre arbre. La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes puis repris sa contemplation des étoiles. Tout était calme et tranquille. Qui aurait pu dire que le monde était en guerre?

Soudain, Hermione voulut un peut plus se libérer de ce poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle se mit à chanter une chanson moldue qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Ce fut une douce mélodie qui s'éleva de la plate forme.

_Âpreté des sons  
Tourmente des vents  
Mémoire ...  
Qui m'oublie, qui me fuit_

Jésus! J'ai peur  
Jésus! De l'heure...  
Qui me ramène  
A des songes emportés.  
A des mondes oubliés, oh

_Jésus! J'ai peur  
De la douleur  
Des nuits de veille  
Mémoire inachevée,  
Qui ne sait où elle naît_

_Avant que l'ombre, je sais  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds  
Pour voire l'autre côté  
Je sais que... je sais que... j'ai aimé  
Avant que l'ombre, gênée  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds  
Pour voir l'autre côté  
Je sais que j'aime, je sais que j'ai..._

_Jésus! J'ai peur  
Jésus! Seigneur!  
Suis-je coupable?  
Moi qui croyais mon âme  
Sanctuaire impénétrable_

_Jésus! J'ai peur  
Jésus! Je meurs  
De brûler l'empreinte  
Mais laisser le passé redevenir le passé._

_Passé X7_

_Avant que l'ombre, je sais  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds  
Pour voir l'autre côté  
Je sais que... je sais que... j'ai aimé_

Avant que l'ombre, gênée  
Ne s'abatte à mes pieds  
Pour voir l'autre côté  
Je sais que j'aime, je sais que j'ai...

_Jésus! J'ai peur  
Jésus! De l'heure...  
Qui me ramène  
A des songes emportés.  
A des mondes oubliés, oh_

_Jésus! J'ai peux  
De la douleur  
Des nuits de veille  
Mémoire inachevée,  
Qui ne sais où elle naît ... (1)_

Hermione resta quelques instants les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé puis reprit ses esprits voyant qu'il était presque 21 heures, heure du couvre feu. Elle se releva, reprit sa cape et se dirigea vers l'école, le tout sous le regard curieux du corbeau. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva prêt de la tombe de Dumbledore, son attention se porta sur autre chose...

_(à suivre) _

(1) Chanson "Avant que l'ombre" de Mylène Farmer apparaît sur l'albu du même nom.


	8. Ch8 Protéger sa tombe

Mon petit blabla pas très utile pour vous

Bonjour tous le monde. Ou plutôt bonsoir, puisqu'il est 23.37 chez moi et j'avais envie de vous offire un petit cadeau, avant d'aller dormir. Donc voilà, la réponce que tous le monde attendais... Ou du moin un lecteur.

Comme d'habitude un petit mot gentil pour encourager l'auteur.

* * *

**Ch8 Protéger sa tombe**

Sur la rive opposée du lac, une dizaine de silhouettes noires s'activaient dans une danse bizarre. Soudain, Hermione vit un rayon argenté traverser le lac en direction de la tombe blanche; dans sa direction. Instinctivement, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et activa le charme du bouclier. Mais celui-ci fut inefficace. Le sort contourna celui de la Gryffondor et frappa la dernière demeure de Dumbledore derrière elle. La tombe se mit à scintiller et soudain, le sol gronda et tressauta à certains endroits, arrachant des mottes de terre au passage, le tout dans un grondement assourdissant.

Interloquée dans un premier temps, Hermione comprit ce qu'était ce nouveau sort._  
"Non, pas ça!"_ pensa t'elle. _"Ils ne l'auront pas sous cette forme!"_  
Sans hésiter, elle sauta sur la dalle de pierre blanche et retroussa ses manches.

_"Ils veulent faire de Dumbledore un inferi? Très bien, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe. C'est le moment de mettre en pratique ce que j'ai lu pendant des années, dans tous ces bouquins."_

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. D'une voix assurée, Hermione clama trois fois de suite en haussant le ton à chaque phrase, pendant que sa baguette dessinait des cercles concentriques vers la terre :

**Injertiou ooooremles almertionese opunus derudium esternat azerti ischi.**

Aussitôt le sol redevint calme. L'incantation prononcée permettait au corps du mort concerné, de redevenir inerte dans sa tombe. Mais Hermione ne relâcha pas sa concentration. Elle continua en prononçant une autre incantation.

**Artenrek exeltion firo**

Une barrière de feu encercla le tombeau, arrêtant la deuxième attaque des Mangemorts. Cette incantation n'était autre qu'une protection temporaire des morts. Mais ces deux sorts demandaient beaucoup trop d'énergie, et Hermione était affaiblie. (1)

Pourtant elle continua à répéter l'incantation de protection, inlassablement pendant, ce qui fut pour elle un éternité. Bientôt sa vision se troubla et elle sentit tout son corps se vider. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter mais elle continua pourtant à réciter la formule.

_"Jamais... il ne deviendra un inferi... jamais!" _C'est cette pensée qui maintint Hermione sur pied_ "C'est le devoir des vivants de veiller sur les morts... Je ne dois pas faiblir...Non...pas faiblir." _Sur cette constatation elle s'écroula à genoux sur la dalle funéraire. _"Non pas ça... Allez debout ma fille... Sois forte...Merde! T'est une Gryffondor ou tu n'en est pas une? Du nerf...debout... "_

Elle ne vit pas qu'un corbeau venait se poser près d'elle et se matérialiser en un homme, car sa vue se brouilla. Elle ne vit plus rien de la suite des événements mais elle entendit des voix venant du château, des explosions à droits et à gauche; mais surtout, elle sentit un bras la ceinturer fermement.

C'est là qu'elle s'évanouit sans savoir qui la portait.(2) Bientôt elle se retrouva entourée de noir, le vide autour d'elle, Hermione se demanda si elle était en train de mourir.

_(à suivre)_

(1) ben oui elle n'a rien mangé de la journée, juste une tartine le matin.

(2) moi je sais!!!


	9. Ch9 Réveil difficile

Note de l'auteur: Je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre précédant n'est vraiment pas très long. Pour votre peine, j'ai décidé de publier le chapitre 9 un peut pus tôt que prévu.

* * *

**Ch9 Réveil difficile.**

_Le vide. Hermione se sentait étrangement bien depuis des mois. Elle flottait dans le vide. Tout était noir. Puis lentement, le noir vira au bleu nuit, puis au bleu ciel, puis au vert foncé, puis au vert clair._

_Délicatement, elle se posa sur un tapis de gazon. Relevant la tête, Hermione vit une clairière qui descendait en pente douce vers un lac où étaient assis deux hautes silhouettes, et au loin une forêt._

_De celle-ci trois hommes immergèrent. Des cris de terreur. Deux corps par terre. Plus rien. Ah, si. Un message; LE message. Le décor qui changea. Une ruelle. Deux hommes. Un éclair vert. Un homme blond par terre. Mort._

Hermione se força à ouvrir les yeux mais ne reconnut pas le lieu.

–C'est plus grave que vous ne le pensiez professeur, cette jeune fille a perdu une quantité incroyable d'énergie.

Hermione avait immergé d'un long trou noir. Mais ses idées n'étaient pas en place. Elle avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits et surtout, elle avait du mal à distinguer les formes. Les gens n'étaient que, pour elle, de vagues halos de couleurs et les sons étaient déformés. Elle distingua une tête rousse se pencher sur elle. Celle-ci lui dit quelque chose que la jeune femme ne comprit pas et elle replongea dans la nuit noire.

Après un autre cauchemar, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans une pièce aux murs blancs où plusieurs lits étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Un rayon de lune perça les rideaux et vint frapper le sol. Lasse, la jeune femme se recoucha. Elle promena son regard sur le décor. Sa vision était nette maintenant.

–L'infirmerie, murmura t'elle à elle même comme pour se rassurer et elle se rendormit.

Lorsqu'elle immergea à nouveau d'un énième cauchemar, elle aperçut un jeune homme blond, debout, à côté de son lit.

–Drago? Que fais-tu là?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Sa voix était franche et chaleureuse.

–C'est tout? Rien que ça?

–Oui! Je sais c'est rare! Je suis venu t'apporter tes livres de cours; ainsi que ton bouquin et... pendant que tu dormais, je l'ai commencé.

–Et alors? Tu le trouves comment?

–Termines-le vite que je puisse continuer!

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire la jeune femme.

–Dis-moi, j'ai dormi combien de temps?

–Quatre jours.

–QUOI? QUATRE JOURS! Il est impératif que je reprenne les cours dès aujourd'hui.

–Non, Miss Granger! fit une voix féminine derrière Drago. Vous avez subi une grande perte d'énergie. Il est impératif que vous restiez ici pour vous reposer et récupérer.

–Mais, Mme Pomfresh...

–Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes! Lorsque j'aurai jugé que votre état est stable, alors j'autoriserai votre sortie.

Et sans attendre de réponses, elle repartit vers son bureau.

–C'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté tes livres de cours. fit Drago.

–Merci!

Après la visite de Drago, Hermione eut celle de la directrice.

–Ah Miss Granger, je suis heureuse que vous soyez en meilleur état. Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur. Mais l'ensemble du monde sorcier, et en particulier l'Ordre, vous remercie de votre action. D'avoir protégé le repos de notre bien-aimé et feu directeur, est un acte très noble de votre part. Et je suis étonnée que vous connaissiez la formule.

–Je n'ai pensé qu'à lui en faisant ça, Madame. Je crois qu'on lui doit bien ça, non?

–Oui, c'est vrai.

–Mais malgré tout, je m'en veux.

–Comment cela Miss?

–Oui! J'ai utilisé l'incantation de protection temporaire des morts. J'aurai pu utiliser celle de protection permanente mais je ne la connaissais pas.

–Miss! Vous nous avez démontré que, au péril de votre vie, vous avez protégé le repos d'une personne qui avait de la valeur à vos yeux. C'est très, très noble.

–Merci, madame. J'ai une question à vous poser.

–Posez la!

–Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'en sont-ils pris à sa tombe et non à une autre?

–Ils ne voulaient pas le transformer en un simple inferi. Les inferis sont autonomes et n'obéissent pas à quelqu'un. Ici, ils voulaient en faire une sorte d'inferi esclave, qui conserverait tous les pouvoirs que la personne avait de son vivant... Une arme pour l'Ordre des Ténèbres car, sous ses apparences de vieillard bon enfant, Dumbledore était un sorcier très puissant.

–Et maintenant?

–Rassurez-vous Miss, le professeur Flitwick a achevé votre œuvre. La tombe est très bien protégée. Sur ce je vous laisse vous reposer. Mangez et dormez pour reprendre des forces.

Pendant trois jours Hermione eut la visite de plusieurs personnes: Hagrid, Tonks, Drago, tous les élèves de septième année de Gryffondors, Flitwick et Ginny. Celle-ci raconta à Hermione qu'elle avait été surprise de ne pas la voir aux deux repas.

–J'ai appris par Drago ce qui c'est passé en cours de potion, j'ai essayé de passer le tableau du chien mais il m'a presque mordu, alors j'ai demandé à Drago de me passer le mot de passe. On est allés ensemble frapper à ta porte mais tu ne répondais pas. J'étais inquiète.

–C'est pas grave, Ginny. Tout ça c'est la faute de Rogue. Il n'avait pas à m'énerver. Il ne sait rien de moi !

–A propos de Rogue, tu sais que c'est lui qui a, par le biais du patronus, prévenu les autres profs et quelques Auror. Et c'est lui qui t'a ramenée à l'infirmerie.

–Tu rigoles là?

–Non je l'ai vu arriver dans le grand hall, je l'ai devancé pour prévenir Pompom.

Après un moment de flottement, les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Un sujet revenait sur le tapis; la soudaine gentillesse de Drago Malfoy.

_(à suivre)_


	10. Ch10 Merci à vous

Note de l'auteur (qui est en réalité une fifille):  
Beaucoup me l'on demandé, voila le chapitre suivant. Je vous réserve une belle surprise...

Un grand merci à Ewira qui accepte de me corriger.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Ch10. Merci à vous.**

Trois jours à l'infirmerie. Trois long jours ou Hermione passa son temps à étudier, manger, lire et dormir. Elle repris des couleurs et semblait plus sereine. Lorsque Pompom lui annonça qu'elle pouvait sortir elle en fut soulagée.

La jeune femme remit son uniforme que Drago lui avait apporté, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. A peine eut-elle franchi la grande double porte que le brouhaha habituel s'estompa, pour faire place à un tollé général de la part des Gryffondors.

–Wow !!! fit la jeune préfète en chef, j'ai l'impression d'être une vedette. Ce qui fit marrer plus d'un à sa table.

L'entrée d'Hermione dans la grande salle fit soupirer de satisfaction tous les profs, sans exception. A la table des Serpentards, tout le monde resta indifférent, sauf Drago qui affichait un air satisfait.

Hermione s'assit en face de Ginny, et elle commençait à se servir du ragoût de mouton quand elle leva les yeux vers la table des profs. Puis les baissa vers son assiette.

–Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hermione? demanda Ginny.

–Eh ben... Heu... Attends-moi là! J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Sans attendre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des profs. Elle s'arrêta juste devant son professeur de potion qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

–Professeur Rogue? Demanda t'elle timidement

L'interpellé, surpris, releva la tête de son assiette pour regarder la jeune fille.

–Oui Miss Granger?

–J'étais venue présenter mes excuses pour m'être fâchée à votre cours et être sortie sans votre permission. Je n'aurais pas dû me démonter comme cela; j'aurai dû garder mon calme, je n'y suis pas arrivée et... je m'en veux.

Rogue regarda la jeune femme quelques instant puis tourna son regard vers les autres professeurs et les élèves, qui étaient tous abasourdis de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, restèrent silencieux.

MacGonagall lança un regard glacial à son collègue. Puis Rogue planta son regard dans les iris marron de la jeune femme et dit :

–Le fait d'avoir protégé la tombe d'un ami très cher à mes yeux, me vaut bien toutes les excuses du monde, Miss. L'affaire est close. Vous êtes pardonnér.

–Merci monsieur ... bon appétit!

–A vous aussi Miss.

Et sans attendre elle retourna à se place un peu plus soulagée.

_"Non. Miss Granger, l'affaire n'est pas totalement close. Il y a encore beaucoup de questions qui doivent être résolues. Et en priorité, cette ombre dans vos yeux qui n'est pas encore partie. Je jure que je réussirai à la faire partir d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est ma dette envers vous, Miss."_

Lorsque Hermione arriva à la hauteur de Drago, elle lui tendit un livre.

–Tiens, j'ai fini le premier tome à l'infirmerie, je commence le second volet demain ou ce soir, je ne sais pas encore.

Les cours de la journée se déroulèrent parfaitement bien. Le cours de potion se passa sereinement. Hermione dut faire équipe avec Drago, au grand dâme de Pansy Parkinson. Mais les deux préfets en chefs ne s'en soucièrent pas et laissèrent passer la tempête.

Après son dernier cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione se dirigeait vers sa salle commune pour y déposer ses livres de cours lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par quelqu'un.

–Miss Granger, je présume?

–Oui, c'est bien ça, Mr Brakers.

–Pourriez-vous me rendre un service?

–Que puis-je pour vous?

–Et bien voilà! Je vous cacherai pas que je suis un excellent Auror et, avec les temps qui courent...

–Venez en au fait, monsieur.

–Bien! Le ministère m'ordonne de me rendre quelque part pour essayer de neutraliser la garde rapproché de Vous-Savez-Qui.

–Ah! Et qu'est ce que je viens faire là-dedans?

–Voilà! Il n'y aura plus personne pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous propose de me remplacer.

Après un moment de flottement, la jeune femme répondit :

–Non!

–Mais, pourquoi?

–Pour enseigner, il faut ses ASPIC. Je ne les ai pas encore passé. Je ne veux pas que mon enseignement ne soit pas homologué par le ministère.

–Mais le ministère se porte garant que votre enseignement sera homologué.

–Et même s'il se porte garant, je refuse. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre! J'ai d'autres soucis.

Elle continua son chemin et rentra dans ses appartements. Drago était assis dans un des quatre canapés en train de lire.

Après le repas du soir, Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, en revenant dans sa chambre en pyjama, elle entendit du côté de son bureau une voix qui lui dit :

–Merci à vous, Miss Granger! Merci d'avoir protégé ma tombe!

En regardant bien, la jeune préfète en chef vit que dans le petit cadre, habituellement vide accroché au mur et situé au dessus du bureau, se dressait un Albus Dumbledore en robe mauve et barbe blanche.

–Ne soyez pas surprise, Miss! Je ne suis qu'une image de lui. Mais une image au service des gens. Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je suis là.

–Mais...d'habitude le cadre est vide.

–Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis souvent pris par d'autres personnes. Mais si vous avez besoin de me voir, frappez sur le bord du cadre. Il font chacun un son bien défini. Je saurai qui m'appelle.

–Ok. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir.

–Merci, Miss. Bonne nuit.

Et le cadre redevint à nouveau vide.

_(à suivre) _


	11. Ch11 L’autre Drago

Note de l'auteur: Beaucoup de lecteurs m'on demandé à quoi Drago joue-t-il? Du'elle était la raison de son comportemant bizarre. Et bien vous avez toutes les réponces à vos questions.

Bisou et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ch11 L'autre Drago**

Trois jours plus tard, la directrice annonça, au petit déjeuner, qu'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été trouvé. Il s'agissait de Mr R. Lupin qui acceptait de reprendre le poste.

Le soir même, Hermione fut interpellée dans les couloirs.

–Hermione?

–Remus comment vas-tu?

–Moi ça va! Et toi?

–Ben, ce n'est pas facile. Il faut faire avec.

–C'est comme moi, j'ai du mal à me dire que du côté des loups garou je suis grillé.

–Encore un espion de démasqué, murmura la jeune femme à elle même.

–Et tes fonctions de préfètes, ça va?

–Moui plus ou moins. J'ai lancé un sort pour piéger les couloirs mais ça ne marche pas très bien. Chaque fois que l'alarme s'enclenche, je tombe sur un prof ou sur le concierge.

–Alors, j'ai l'arme qu'il te faut.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin vierge et le tendit à la jeune femme.

–La carte des Maraudeurs! fit t-elle surprise.

–Oui, Harry me l'a remise en pensant qu'elle serait mieux en ta possession. Avec ça tu ne risques pas de tomber sur un prof et tu pourras coincer les élèves fautifs.

–Merlin! Si Patmol et Cornedrue savaient ce que leur cher Lunard a fait de leur précieuse carte, ils en seraient verts.

–A l'époque, on l'a conçue pour avoir un peu plus de liberté. Mais maintenant, celle-ci est menacée. C'est pour protéger les élèves que je te la confie.

–J'en prendrai soin, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le samedi matin, Hermione se leva de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

–Hermy, fit Ginny déjà assise à la table de Gryffondors, t'as l'air crevée.

–Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

–A cause de quoi ?

–A cause de mon très cher colocataire: Drago Malfoy

–Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

–Rien, on a discuté.

–Et c'est cette discussion qui t'a fait passer une nuit blanche?

–Oui! Figure toi que il en a vu des vertes et des pas mures, au cours de son enfance.

–Allons bon, cette chère fouine bondissante, était malheureuse, on ne dirait pas quand on le voit.

–Non c'est vrai. Mais tu sais, le père de Drago n'était pas un père exemplaire. Il voulait que son fils soit l'exacte réplique de lui, et de tous ses ancêtres par la même occasion. Que ce soit physique ou idéologique, un Malfoy devait être coulé dans le même moule. Tu aurais dû le voir hier soir, quand il m'a raconté tous ça, il était effondré, en larmes.

–Il jouait la comédie, oui!

–Non, Ginny, il y avait vraiment de la haine dans sa voix quand il parlait de son père. Tu as fini ton petit déjeuner?

–Oui

–Alors viens, on va se promener dans le parc.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent vers le lac.

–Si je t'ai amenée ici, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, reprit Hermione, c'est pour te dire que Lucius Malfoy battait Drago s'il n'était pas d'accord avec son père. Et plus encore...

–Plus? Comment ça?

–Ça allait de la simple baffe, au fouet en passant par les Doloris et les sévices sexuels.

–...et sa mère?...qu'est ce qu'elle en disait, sa mère? Elle ne le défendait pas ?

–Oui, elle le défendait, mais elle en recevait aussi des coups et des Doloris.

A voir son air, Hermione comprit que Ginny était choquée.

–Alors c'est pour ça qu'il nous méprisait. C'est parce qu'on représentait une famille idéale nous les Weasley.

–Oui et en même temps il nous admirait. Lors de la première année, dans le Poudlard express, il a tenté de rentrer en contact avec Harry pour fonder une amitié. Il a toujours voulu être notre ami.

–Mais, enfin on n'est pas bête, on n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits, et surtout pas à son père, qu'on était amis.

–Tu oublies que son père a des espions partout. Et notamment cette Parkinson. C'est pour cela qu'il a toujours joué la comédie.

–Eh bien, quelle histoire. Je ne le regarderai plus de la même manière maintenant. Quelqu'un est au courant de son histoire?

–Oui. Dumbledore était au courant, son parrain: Rogue et maintenant McGonagall. C'est pour cela qu'il est plus gentil avec tout le monde. Il veut montrer son vrai visage. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir avant d'aller se coucher?

–Non.

–Que, depuis toujours, il rêvait d'avoir une sœur. Il s'est approché de moi, il a planté ses yeux dans les miens et il m'a dit: _"Et bien maintenant, je l'ai trouvée!"_.

Ginny resta quelque instant interdite et demanda :

–Et ensuite que s'est il passé?

–Rien! Il m'a souhaité bonne nuit et il est parti dormir.

–Ah! ... Tu fait quoi aujourd'hui? demanda Ginny.

–Ben, on est samedi? Je crois que je vais réviser au soleil. Il y a un magnifique point de vue depuis le belvédère. Tu m'accompagnes?

–Non! J'ai des trucs à faire, dit la jeune fille rousse d'un air mystérieux, et elle s'en alla.

Hermione monta à son point d'observation mais n'ouvrit pas ses livres.

Trop fatiguée, elle s'endormit au soleil.

_(à suivre)_


	12. Ch12 Fragile

Note de l'auteur  Bon désolé pour le retard mais en ce moment ma recherche d'emploi n'avence pas et je déprime vachement. Cela ne m'enpêchera pas de publier de temps à autre un nouveau chapitre. En parlant de chapitre, celui-ci est tous petit (mille escuses) mais j'avais grandement envie de mettre la chanson que Hermy chante.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont (Le chapitre et la chanson...) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ch12 Fragile**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur conversation. Ginny avait promis à Hermione qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne concernant Drago.

Le soir même en effectuant sa ronde habituelle, Hermione s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, soudain, alors que son regard était fixé sur la tombe qui scintillait sous le sort de professeur Flitwick, une chanson lui revint en tête. C'est donc, en observant l'extérieur, qu'elle la fredonna pour elle même.

–Que dites-vous Miss Granger? fit, derrière elle, une voix douce et masculine.

Son professeur de potion avait surgit d'un couloir sombre et s'était rapproché de la jeune femme sans bruit, les mains derrière le dos.

La préfète se tourna vers lui.

–Rien, monsieur je fredonnais une chanson d'un moldu célèbre.

–Ah! ... Je peux l'entendre?

Après un moment de flottement, Hermione reprit sa contemplation du parc et doucement se mit à chanter:

_If blood will flowWhen fresh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour  
Of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain  
Will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds  
Will always stay_

On and on the rain will fall  
On and on the rain will fall

Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a life time's argument  
That nothing comes from violence  
And nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will stay  
How fragile we are

...

If blood will flow  
When fresh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour  
Of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain  
Will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds  
Will always stay

On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will stay  
How fragile we are (1)

Pour conclure, Hermione finit par dire dans un murmure :

–J'en ai marre de cette guerre.

Doucement, Rogue déposa sa main droite sur le bas de la nuque de la préfète.

–C'est vrai que c'est pas facile de s'aimer, continua t'elle, mais à défaut de pouvoir s'aimer, on peut au moins faire l'effort de se s'entendre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains ont des envies de dominer d'autres personnes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains ont envie de faire du mal à d'autres.

–Sans doute parce que ces personnes-là se sentent seules.

–Ouais eh bien, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'ils vont se faire des amis, marmonna la jeune femme.

Cette réflexion fit sourire Rogue.

–Ce n'est pas leur but. Ils aiment se faire craindre.

-Moi je préfère aimer et me faire aimer.

Après un moment de silence. Hermione décida de rejoindre ses appartements.

(1) Cette chanson s'appelle "Fragile" et est de Sting. Elle apparaît sur l'album "... Nothing like the sun" mais aussi sur "...all this time" qui est une version concert. Personnellement je préfère la version concert puisque l'album a été enregistré le 11/9/2001.


	13. Ch13 Le bal d’Halloween

Note de l'auteur  Voici le chapitre 13 (pas de chat noir dans les environs? non? Ca va!). Ici on a une petite scène rigolote ou Hermy, pour une fois n'est pas au courant de quelque chose.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Ch13 Le bal d'Halloween**

Les semaines passèrent. Halloween arrivait à grands pas. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas fêter cet événement. Trop de morts étaient étendus autour d'elle. S'en souvenir était comme une torture pour elle. Lorsque la directrice annonça qu'un bal serait organisé pour les sixième et septième années, Hermione se promit de ne pas y aller. Une sortie à Prè-au-lard avait été programmée, pour les robes de ces demoiselles.

La jeune préfète avait tenu à accompagner les plus jeunes. Mais au lieu de passer son temps dans les cabines d'essayages, elle resta sur la place du village et scanna des yeux tous les passants, au cas où un Mangemort se cacherait sous une cape ou dans un panier à salade. Alors qu'elle revenait dans ses appartements, Drago l'accosta.

–J'espère que tu as trouvé une belle robe?

–Je ne vais pas au bal.

–Tu rigoles on est obligé de l'ouvrir !

–Merlin, je suis maudiiiiiiiiiite!... Et tu peux me dire comment j'y vais moi?

–Métamorphose quelque chose en robe!

–C'est ça Drago! Pour qu'à minuit il redevienne un simple objet, m'obligeant à me balader nue dans les couloirs ? (1)

–Remarques, moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas.

–...

–...

–Je vais voir ce que j'ai dans ma garde robe. fit la jeune fille d'un ton résolu.

Hermione avait trouvé comment s'habiller. Après un bain parfumé, elle rejoignit sa chambre pour s'habiller, se coiffer, et se maquiller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle se sentait mal qu'elle devait négliger son aspect extérieur.

Vers sept heures trente, elle descendit dans le grand hall où Drago l'attendait. Sa tenue était plutôt originale.

En effet, Hermione avait revêtu un pantalon noir en coton, assez moulant. Son chemisier d'un rouge impérial avait un col droit à la chinoise et des manches longues. Il était décoré de motifs orientaux brodés, ton sur ton, en forme de lions, seuls leurs yeux étaient brodés de fils d'or. Elle portait comme ceinture une large et longue écharpe de soie pourpre nouée de façon à ce qu'un long bout pende sur sa jambe droite. Elle avait coincé sa baguette dedans car même si c'était une fête, elle tenait à être sur ses gardes. Elle était chaussée de bottillons à talons noirs. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Son annulaire gauche était orné d'une minuscule bague au motif art-déco. Elle portait ses habituelles longues et fines boucles d'oreilles, en argent ajouré.

Elle s'était maquillée avec classe et discrétion. Un trait de crayon noir soulignait ses yeux, ses cils avaient été renforcés d'un mascara noir; elle portait une ombre à paupières d'un ton rouge dans les coins des yeux, estompé sur le haut et enfin ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un rose assez discret.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent rentrés dans la grande salle, ce fut au tour des deux préfets en chef de faire leur apparition. Toutes les filles enviaient Hermione. En effet, Drago avait revêtu un smoking noir aux reflets vert foncé et avait mis ses cheveux en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu plus mature. Mais Hermione n'entendait pas tous les commentaires des garçons. Elle était bien trop occupée à maudire la directrice qui avait exigé leur présence à ce bal, et elle ne remarqua pas le regard envieux d'un certain professeur de potion.

Comme convenu, les préfets ouvrirent le bal, après s'être restaurés. Hermione et Drago dansèrent la première danse ensemble. Puis les autres élèves les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Moment inespéré pour Hermione.

–Écoute, Drago, j'étouffe ici! Ça ne te dérange pas que je te lâche un peu ? demanda t-elle à son partenaire, je vais me promener un peu dans le parc.

–Il n'y a pas de problème Hermy. Je me trouverais bien une autre cavalière. De toute façon je vois bien que ça ne t'enchantait pas ce bal. A plus tard!

La jeune femme partit d'un pas décidé vers le coin qu'elle aimait le plus au monde: le belvédère.

Arrivée là, elle sortit de sa poche un baladeur MP3 (2) qu'elle avait réussi à faire fonctionner malgré les nombreux sort anti-électricité que comptaient le château. Elle mit les écouteurs dans les oreilles et s'allongea sur le sol. Elle s'adonna à la pratique du sport qu'elle affectionnait le plus en cet instant: la contemplation des étoiles.

Soudain dans la nuit noire surgit une boule de poile roux.

–Pattenrond!

L'animal vint se frotter au visage de la jeune fille puis se mit en boule sur son ventre. Celle-ci reprit sa contemplation des étoiles. Elle ne vit pas qu'un grand corbeau noir était posé sur la balustrade du belvédère.

_ (à suivre)_

(1) ça ne vous rappelle rien cette histoire? Cendrillon !

(2) je ne vais pas faire de pub mais je verrais bien un IPod.


	14. Ch14 Papa

Note de l'auteu: **Je n'ai pas eu de review pour le chapitre suivant.** Mais où est le peuple?? Ou sont mes fidèles lecteurs? J'étais prète à aller dans l'émition "Appelle à temoin", même si elle n'existe plus... J'avais oublier que la plupart sont peut être en vacance. Je m'imquietait pour rien.

Bon ce n'est pas grave, à votre retour vous aurez deux voir trois chapitres à lire. Enjoy

Petit raprochement entre nos deux tourteraux dans ce chapitre.

Aller bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ch14 Papa...**

Pendant une heure environ, Hermione resta dans cette position. Qu'importe si elle était courbaturée le lendemain, elle avait besoin de se remémorer les bons et mauvais moments. C'était vital pour elle.

Par contre le corbeau en avait marre de rester debout sur ses pattes, et il se métamorphosa en un homme. Celui-ci s'assit sur le rebord de la balustrade et observa la jeune femme.

Soudain, sur la joue de celle-ci glissa lentement une larme. Dans un geste rageur, elle se l'enleva. Puis retira les deux écouteurs de ses oreilles, signe que la musique était finie. Mais elle ne voulut pas se relever.

–J'aurai pu vous abattre une centaine de fois si j'étais un Mangemort, finit par dire Rogue assis sur la balustrade.

–Si c'était le cas, Pattenrond aurait grondé depuis longtemps.

–Ah? Et pourquoi?

–Parce qu'il est mi-chat mi-Kneazle. Et, il sent si la personne en face de soi, est une personne de confiance.

Après un temps de flottement. Rogue demanda :

–Que faites-vous ici au lieu d'être à la fête? Qu'espérez-vous voir dans les étoiles, jeune fille?

Hermione continua à fixer les étoiles et au bout d'un moment, finit par dire très calmement :

–La première fois que je suis rentrée à Poudlard, j'étais stressée. Je ne connaissais rien au monde de la magie... Je me sentais différente... Comme étrangère dans ma propre famille... Mon père a vu que j'étais angoissée... La veille de ma rentrée scolaire, il m'a emmené sur la terrasse, m'a montré la constellation du Sagittaire et il m'a dit :

"Hermione! Si un jour tu as besoin de nous, que tu te sens seule, alors regarde la constellation du Sagittaire; on y sera !"

Il est Sagittaire. Lors de ma première année, pendant un mois, j'ai suivi ce conseil. Puis il y a eu Harry et Ron et je me suis senti moins seule. Je n'ai plus jamais regardé les étoiles. Mais aujourd'hui...

Rogue resta quelques instants sans rien dire puis demanda :

–Si vos parents vous manquent tellement, pourquoi ne pas leurs écrire?

Hermione ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, rouvrit les paupières et dit calmement mais d'un ton sec :

–Excusez-moi, professeur, mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires!

Rogue observa la jeune femme quelques instants, puis se leva et s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers.

"Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça?" pensa t-elle.

Severus se releva, non sans avoir ressenti une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur. Il aurait tellement voulu percer le secret de Hermione ce soir. Mais après tout, Albus avait raison. Il avait parlé de la jeune préfète en chef au portrait qui trônait dans ses appartements. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, mais il devinait ce qui se passait. Albus n'avait rien dit de ses hypothèses à Severus de peur de se tromper. Mais il lui avait conseillé de ne pas la brusquer parce que, visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas et il faut laisser la rivière couler pour que celle-ci dévoile ses secrets. Il fallait que ce soit elle qui se libère spontanément de ce fardeau.

C'est donc avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le château quand soudain une petite voix monta derrière lui.

–Attendez !

Severus se retourna et vit que la jeune femme n'était plus couchée mais   
assise en tailleur, le visage fermé et las, les coudes sur les genoux.

–Lorsque je suis arrivée à la gare de King Cross à Londres, mes parents étaient là pour m'accueillir. J'étais soulagée de les voir. Après avoir salué Harry et Ron, on est partis sous la garde de Lupin qui était là pour surveiller les alentours, des fois que... J'étais tellement heureuse de les voir que ma mère et moi on a décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc à côté de chez moi. Mon père nous a rejoins près du lac, ainsi que Lupin, pour notre protection. Il faisait beau et chaud...

Dans ce parc, j'ai passé des moments formidables, dans mon enfance. C'était une manière pour moi d'oublier un peu la guerre qui arrivait, et tous mes soucis.

Severus sentit qu'Hermione était sur la bonne voie. Lentement, il vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme pendant que celle-ci continuait son récit.

–A un moment, j'avait tellement soif que, avec Lupin, j'ai été m'acheté des boissons pour moi et mes parents.

Hermione marqua une pose, elle était comme prostrée, horrifiée par ce souvenir.

–Lorsque je suis revenue avec Lupin, les bras chargés de boisson, j'ai vu sortir du bois un groupe de personnes habillées de noir. J'ai tout de suite compris qui ils étaient...et ce qu'ils voulaient.

La voix de la jeune femme était imprégnée de sanglots.

–Mais le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mes parent étaient tous les deux étendus par terre... J'ai rien pu faire. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Severus était peiné lui aussi. Lentement il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne manifesta aucune résistance. Et elle accepta de se faire consoler. Après quelques sanglots elle reprit son récit.

–Tous ce que Lupin a pu faire, c'est de me transplaner au Terrier où il a expliqué l'affaire à Molly… Alors maintenant vous comprenez qu'il est plutôt difficile d'écrire à des morts. (1)

–Je... Pardonnez moi. Je savais pas... fit Severus.

–Ce n'est pas grave, fit l'orpheline dans un murmure.

Elle était recroquevillée, le visage reposé dans le creux du coude de Severus, une main sur sa poitrine l'autre dans le dos de son professeur de potion.

Severus lui, avait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, et l'autre main vint se poser sur la joue humide de Hermione.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant une heure qui pour Severus en parut deux de plus. Il sentait que tout le corps de la jeune femme se détendait, qu'elle ne sanglotait plus, que son souffle était régulier et plus lent.

"Elle s'est endormie? Non! Ses yeux sont ouverts."

–Je peux encore vous poser deux questions? La mallette noire au terrier, qu'est-ce?

-Après la quatrième année, mon père avait fait un testament juste après que Voldemort revienne. Il avait peur pour lui et ma mère. Il savait qu'en tant que sorcière, je pourrais me débrouiller et qu'à Poudlard je serais en sécurité, mais lui etait moldu et donc plus exposé. Il m'a donc légué l'acte de propriété sur la maison et de l'argent en banque, pour le cas où la guerre prendrait une autre tournure.

–D'accord fit Severus dans un murmure. Et pourquoi avez-vous témoigné à mon procès par écrit?

–La mort d'un être cher a parfois des conséquences inattendues. J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'ai plus ouvert la bouche jusqu'à ce que Ron et Harry m'écarte de la quête des Horcruxes. Soit bien après votre procès. C'est leur comportement qui m'a débloqué. Après ce que j'ai enduré,... je n'acceptais pas cela et je me suis fait entendre.

Après quelques minutes, et d'un commun accord, ils quittèrent lentement leurs étreintes et se remirent debout pour rentrer au château.

Curieusement Hermione se sentit bien en se mettant au lit ce soir-là.

_( à suivre) _

(1) apparemment elle ne connaît pas le vaudou.


	15. Ch15 Combat de bouffe

Note de l'auteur: Bon puisque vous êtes déséspérément en vacances, j'ai décidé de publier un nouveau chapitre.

Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose juste un bon moment de rigolade. Cela détend n'est ce pas?

* * *

**Ch15 Combat de bouffe**

C'est fou comme se confier peut faire du bien. Après cela, la deuxième fois passe mieux. On est plus confiant, on n'a pas la voix qui tremblote. Enfin si mais moins que la première fois. Le lendemain de la fête elle s'était décidée à parler au seul ami qui n'était pas encore au courant de sa situation familiale.

–Ainsi donc tu as hérité de la maison de ton père et d'une certaine somme d'argent moldu, fit Drago après avoir écouté le récit d'Hermione. Et de ta mère, tu n'as rien?

–Si, j'ai eu les boucles d'oreilles que je porte tout le temps, la longue écharpe de soie rouge pourpre que je portait hier et enfin cette bague au motif art-déco, dit elle en montrant la bague toujours à son doigt, ... Si je les porte tout le temps, c'est pour dire que je pense toujours à eux...

Deux semaines plus tard, toute l'école était au courant de la mort des parents d'Hermione. En effet, Severus en avait parlé à Albus. Celui-ci, dans son magnifique cadre doré de la salle des profs, avait pratiqué son sport favori, à savoir le commérage.

De son côté, Drago avait fait de même, avec l'aide de Ginny. Oh bien sûr ce n'était pas méchant. Drago avait par inadvertance lâché l'affaire alors qu'un de ses camarades de classe critiquait les méthodes de la préfète en chef et ses humeurs impromptues lorsqu'on parlait ou faisait allusion à ses géniteurs. Mais Hermione s'en fichait. C'était mieux comme cela que tout le monde sache.

Ce soir-là, dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était bon enfant. A la table des Gryffondors, Seamus et Dean, en fidèles remplaçants de Fred et George Weasley, avait mis au défi Gregory Goyle de boire une étrange boisson orange à base de Whisky pur feu, de jus de mandragore dans lequel avaient macéré plusieurs frôlons.

–Faut dire, c'est plutôt une boisson d'homme, répliqua celui-ci d'une voix rauque. (1)

Mais celui qui rendit l'atmosphère tout à fait euphorique fut Neville. En effet celui-ci, dans sa légendaire maladresse, avait fait tomber un plat de boulettes sauce tomate sur Boot, un Serdaigle particulièrement susceptible. N'aimant pas sa nouvelle coiffure, celui-ci entreprit de relooker le Gryffondor à l'aide de jus de citrouille. Parvati Patil qui voyait la scène ne put s'empêcher de défendre son congénère en lançant une assiette de petit pois carotte à la tête de Boot, mais malheureusement celle-ci atterrit sur Adrian Pucey élève de Serpentard qui passait par là.

–COMBAT DE BOOOOOOOUFFE, hurla Kevin Whitby un élève de Poufsouffle.

S'en suivit la plus magnifique bataille de nourriture que Poudlard n'avait jamais connue, (et peut être la seule). Les assiettes volaient de tous les côtés, parfois propulsées par quelques petits sortilèges. Les plats préparés avec amour par les elfes de maison, n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux mêmes. Les élèves, habituellement disciplinés, étaient transformés en de redoutables combattants. Et ce, sous le regard impassible des professeurs, assis à leurs table.

C'est dans cette ambiance bon enfant que Drago et Hermione arrivèrent en papotant du dernier devoir de potion.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Drago se mit à rire et Hermione fut horrifiée. Courageusement elle sortit sa baguette et produisit une formidable détonation qui stoppa toutes querelles.

–CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST CE BORDEL? JE VAIS VOUS...

–Non, non Miss Granger, interrompit la directrice, laissez.

–Mais, madame, que...??

–Eh bien disons que, avec la guerre qui se prépare à l'extérieur, nos élèves ont décidé de faire quelques exercices pratiques. N'est-ce pas Remus? dit elle en se tournant vers le professeur de défense contre les force du mal.

–Tout à fait, Minerva, répliqua celui-ci en approuvant du chef. Très chers élèves, vous pouvez continuer.

Et la bataille reprit de plus belle sous le regard ébahi de la préfète en chef qui se demandait si sa directrice n'était pas tomber sur la tête. Elle fut sortit de ses réflexions par Drago qui lui lança une tarte à la crème en plein visage.

A la table des profs, deux hommes, assis l'un a côté de l'autre, regardaient la jeune femme, guettant ses moindres gestes.

–A ton avis, Remus, crois-tu qu'elle y participera?

–Mmmmm! Non, Severus, elle est bien trop sage.

Le très cher maître des potions avait noté l'hésitation d'Hermione.

–Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Remus!

–On parie?

Au milieu de la grande salle, Hermione se dirigea vers une table, prit un plat de spaghetti sauce bolognaise et alla le déverser sur la tête de Drago qui s'en était déjà pris à un Serdaigle.

–Hé merde! Je te dois l'apéro, Severus.

Sur le visage de Rogue se lut un léger sourire triomphant.

_"Décidément cette fille est étonnante."_ pensa t'il.

Au milieu de la salle, Hermione vit le visage consterné de Lupin, celui triomphant de Rogue et comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pendant que les deux profs avait le regard détourné sur un petit groupe d'élèves, qui combattaient entre eux à coup de piques à brochettes, elle murmura une formule, en pointant sa baguette sur une cruche de jus de citrouille qui avait miraculeusement survécu jusque là au désastre.

De celle-ci sortit une magnifique boule orange qui flotta dans l'air (2). Discrètement, elle la dirigea vers la table des professeurs, et en particulier juste au dessus de Rogue et Lupin que ne virent pas la boule arriver au dessus de leurs têtes. Une fois là, elle stoppa le sortilège anti-gravitationnel.

Ce fut l'élément qui fit rentrer dans la bagarre les professeurs, qui se contentaient jusque là de compter les coups.

_"Oui, elle est très étonnante... "_

Comment décrire ce chaos? Même Descartes n'aurait pas réussi.(3) En tous cas tout le monde s'amusait bien. Pour couronner l'affaire les fantômes des quatre maisons s'y mirent, faisant peur aux élèves des maisons adverses. Lorsque Hermione et Drago n'eurent plus de projectile, ils en vinrent aux piques et aux insultes. Bien sur, ce n'était pas méchant; juste pour taquiner l'autre. A court de gros mots, Hermione lâcha :

–Espèce de nain à neuf jambes.

–Et toi, tu ressembles à un ogre nyctalope.

–Enflure

–Raclure

–Lyche mal odorante

–Ho et puis zut. VA COIFFER TA MÈRE! répliqua Drago en signe d'abandon.

Tous les élèves proches du duo, stupéfaits, stoppèrent leurs combats.

–MA MÈRE PEUT TRÈS BIEN SE COIFFER TOUTE SEULE! (4)

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle.

Tous les participants au combat restèrent comme stupefixés une fraction de seconde, puis tournèrent leur tête vers Drago et Hermione qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Si les yeux de la jeune femme avaient été des baguettes magiques, on aurait pu voir des Avada Kevadra en sortir et Drago mourir dix fois en l'espace d'une seconde.

Avant même que quelqu'un ne réagisse, les deux préfets en chef éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

–Wahaahahahah, c'est la plus belle répartie que tu ne m'as jamais sortie, Hermy !

–Oui Hihihihihiihihihihiiiih, je deviens de plus en plus huhuhu forte à ce jeu là hahaha!

Voyant que la bonne humeur avait repris le dessus, la directrice déclara que les hostilités étaient finies. Pour éviter trop de travail aux elfes de maison, elle lança un formidable Recurvite et toute la salle redevint propre comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle ordonna aux éleves de regagner leurs dortoirs.

Une chose était sure on reparlerait longtemps de cette soirée dans les anales de Poudlard.

_(à suivre)_

(1) Phrase culte tiré de "Les tonton flingueur" avec Lino Ventura.

(2) Un peu comme le Whisky de capitaine Haddock dans "On a marché sur la lune"

(3) Voyez ou revoyez vos cours de littérature.

(4) Je trouvais cette phrase de Naheurbeuk, tellement géniale que je me suis permise de l'insérer dans ce chapitre.

(à suivre)


	16. Ch16 Drôle de surprise

Note de l'auteur; Bon allé, après un chapitre drôle, on repasse au choses sérieuses...

Merci à ceux qui sont rentré de vacance et qui on gentiment laissé un petit mot.

Allez bonne lecture à tous. Et n'oublier pas de laisser un commentaire.

* * *

**Ch16 Drôle de surprise.**

–Mais qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Drago? Hier encore, vous vous chamailliez dans les couloirs. Ça devient énervant à la fin. On sait plus sur quel pied danser.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient quitté la grande salle pour se diriger vers les appartements de la préfète en chef. Celle-ci devait y prendre son livre de Métamorphose, avant d'aller en cours.

–Ginny! Je t'ai déjà dit que Drago me considérait comme une sœur. Donc il est normal qu'on se dispute ... gentiment. Après on en rigole... Ce n'est plus comme avant. Il a vraiment changé, je t'assure.

–Si tu le dis.

Les deux étudiantes étaient arrivées devant le tableau du chien bleu. Hermione gratta la tête du chien et rentra pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec son livre.

–Je te rassure Ginny, on n'en viendra plus aux mains ou aux duels dans les couloirs, on a vraiment passé l'âge avec ce genre de gaminerie.

–Gaminerie, gaminerie... Et qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, lorsque vous vous chamaillez ?

–Ça s'appelle de la rhétorique, répliqua la jeune femme en rentrant dans la salle de métamorphose.

Après une journée harassante, Hermione retournait à ses appartements privés, dans le but de prendre un bain, de faire ses devoirs et de se coucher tôt. Mais une drôle de surprise l'y attendait.

Lorsqu'elle eut franchi le tableau du chien bleu, elle remarqua que Drago n'était pas seul sur les canapés. Sur celui face à la cheminée, était assise une grande et mince femme blonde. Il s'agissait de Mme Malfoy. A droite se tenait debout son professeur de potion. Drago, lui, était assis dans le canapé dos à la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce les trois personnes se turent pour que Drago puisse présenter sa mère à la jeune préfète en chef.

–Ah! Hermy, je tenais à te présenter ma mère.

–Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, on s'est déjà rencontrées deux fois, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et l'année passée, chez Mme Guipure, la couturière de chemin de traverse.

Mme Malfoy se leva de son fauteuil et vint serrer la main d'Hermione. Après les échanges de politesse, chacun s'assit dans un canapé.

–Voilà, si je suis venue ici ce soir, commença Mme Malfoy, c'est à cause des nombreuses lettres que m'a envoyées mon fils. Dans ces missives, il me raconte à quel point vous avez changé.

–Ah! Et comment, j'ai changé?

–Eh bien, fit Drago, il me semble que tu es plus renfermée...

–J'ai toujours été renfermée.

–Oui mais là, c'est plus fort que d'habitude. Et surtout, on dirait que tu as perdu toute confiance en toi, toute volonté de vivre. Comme si ça ne t'intéressait plus. Même si on se dispute gentiment tous les jours, même si on rigole un coup après, je vois bien dans tes yeux que quelque chose ne va pas. J'aimerai comprendre car je veux t'aider.

–Pourquoi?

–La mort de mon époux a ôté un poids terrible à moi et à mon fils, répliqua Mme Malfoy. Drago vous a sûrement raconté les souffrances qu'il a dû endurer. Mais croyez moi, ces souffrances sont identiques pour moi. Oh oui Miss, mon mariage ne fut pas un mariage d'amour, mais un mariage de raison. Deux familles de sang pur ne sont faites que pour s'unir qu'on le veille ou non... J'ai tout de suite vu quelle était la nature de Lucius. Avant même notre union forcée... On était dans la même maison lors de nos études... Vous comprenez que, en tuant Lucius, vous avez sauvé non pas une personne, mais trois... Et moi et mon fils, on vous sera à jamais reconnaissants. Vous nous avez aidé, sans le vouloir, maintenant c'est à nous de vous aider.

–Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, Hermy. fit Drago.

–Je crois savoir, fit Rogue. En fait, vous avez honte du geste que vous avez fait. Honte d'avoir donné la mort.

Hermione, qui s'était repliée sur elle même pendant que chacun faisait ses constatations, approuva de la tête. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

-Oui j'ai honte, dit t'elle dans un murmure. Tout homme a le droit de vivre; même si c'est la pire des crapules. Je m'en veux,... j'aurai, fit-elle dans un hoquet de larme et sur un ton colérique, j'aurai pu employer n'importe quel autre sortilège pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi ai-je employé l'Avada Kevadra? Je suis vraiment un monstre! Je suis dégoûtée de moi même.

La mère de Drago se leva de son canapé et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

–Miss Granger,... ou plutôt Hermione, comme il me doit de t'appeler maintenant,... Mon mari connaissait assez de magie noire pour contrer la quasi-totalité des sorts qui existent dans le monde des sorciers. Seul l'Avada Kevadra n'a pas de contre sortilège. Seul ce sort peut arrêter des gens tel que Lucius ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et même l'emprisonnement ne l'arrête pas. Regarde, en à peine deux jours il a réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban, rejoindre tu-sais-qui et...

–Et a brisé ma vie, fit la jeune femme en rage.

–Comment ça? repliqua Rogue

Sans dire un mot, Hermione se leva, rentra dans sa chambre et en ressortit avec un parchemin plié en quatre qu'elle tendit à son professeur de potion en se rasseyant dans le canapé.

–J'ai reçu cette lettre une semaine après la mort de mes parents.

Rogue lut à haute voix la missive.

_"Très chère Sang-de-Bourbe, _

_Sachez que seuls régneront sur cette terre les sangs purs, nés comme moi d'une lignée exceptionnelle_

_Croyez moi Mis Granger, je me suis juré de faire un grand nettoyage et vos parents n'étaient qu'un amuse gueule. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à les tuer, comme je prendrai du plaisir à vous tuer, vous._

_Au plaisir d'un face à face imminent, je ne vous salue pas._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

–Je le reconnaît bien là, fit Mme Malfoy entre ses dents, tellement vaniteux et cruel qu'il retourne le couteau dans la plaie, en envoyant cette revendication aux familles de ses victimes. C'est vraiment une ordure... Hermione, tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser. Je peux comprendre que tu sois dégoûtée d'avoir donné la mort à quelqu'un. Tu es quelqu'un qui accorde beaucoup d'importance à la vie des gens. C'est une immense qualité digne d'une Gryffondor. Et ça prouve que tu ne serais jamais une Mangemort.

–Merci madame... murmura la jeune femme qui s'était calmée, mais...

-Appelle moi Narcissa. Et saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

Sans son mari, cette femme était une personne exquise, sans ces airs de dégoût pour l'autre. Hermione se disait que ça devait être comme son fils, un masque pour cacher sa véritable personnalité.

Après quelques échanges de mondanité Narcissa prit congé d'Hermione et fut raccompagnée par Drago. Lorsque le tableau se referma, la jeune femme se tourna vers son professeur de potion qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Celui-ci avait un air bizarre. Hermione comprit tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

–Monsieur, je vous rassure. Si Malfoy avait voulu vous tuer pour une raison qui lui appartenait, alors que vous n'étiez pas un traître, j'aurai attendu qu'il vous descende pour le tuer ensuite. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Si je n'avais pas vu sur la peur votre visage, je n'aurais pas compris que vous étiez des notres.

Rogue fit un léger sourire qui aux yeux de la jeune fille, embellit son visage.

–Hermione, sais-tu ce qui se passe quand un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier?

–Oui Monsieur

–Appelle-moi Severus, dit t-il d'une voix douce.

–Oui... Severus, il se crée un lien entre eux. Il s'agit d'une magie très ancienne, encore plus ancienne que tout ce qu'on nous apprend ici.

–Très juste, ce lien est plus fort que tout. Et de ce fait, je dois dorénavant t'appeler par ton prénom, alors fais de même pour moi s'il te plait; sauf en cours, où on reprends le Monsieur-Miss.

–D'accord

–Sais-tu ce que signifie le fait de lancer un Avada Kevadra sur quelqu'un, avant même d'avoir ses 17 ans? demanda t'il après quelques secondes de flottement.

–Non.

–Cela veut dire que tu es devenue adulte, avant même ta majorité. En donnant la mort à quelqu'un, tu as définitivement quitté le monde de l'enfance, pour affronter celui des adultes. Rare sont ceux qui arrivent à le faire car ça demande une grande force magique et morale,... et aussi une certaine dose de courage.

Hermione médita quelque seconde les paroles du professeur. _"Cela ne veut pas dire que pour devenir adulte il faut absolument tuer quelqu'un; mais que l'acte signifie l'abandon du stade d'adolescent pour celui d'adulte. Ça veut dire qu'il te considère comme une adulte."_

–Merci, mons...Severus. fit la jeune femme au bout de quelques secondes.

Ce soir-là, Hermione alla se coucher avec une étrange sensation.

Celle d'avoir un nouvel ami.

_(à suivre) _


	17. Ch17 Shape of my heart

Note de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau chapitre dans lequel nos deux loustiques se posent pas mal de questions...

Par contre il n'est pas tellement long. Désolé. N'hésitez pas à ballancer des commentaires. Et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Ch17 Shape of my heart**

Les jours suivirent leur cours. Bientôt la période de Noël arriva avec un manteau de neige et Poudlard se vida de ses élèves. La plupart des parents préféraient que leurs enfants rentrent chez eux au lieu de resté à l'école. Seuls les étudiants sans parents restaient. Ce fut le cas d'Hermione. Ginny quant à elle, était retournée au Terrier. Elle avait proposé à la jeune préfète en chef de l'accompagner mais celle-ci ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus rencontrer les regards apitoyés de Mme Weasley. Elle en avait marre des regards de fausse compassion; bien qu'elle savait que ceux de Molly étaient sincères. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Harry et Ron au cas ou ils retourneraient au Terrier pendant les vacances.

Pendant la semaine qui précédait Noël, Hermione passa beaucoup de temps allongée sur son lit, à repenser à tous les événements produits pendant le trimestre écoulé, le regard perdu sur les moulures du plafond. Un soir, elle se remémora la conversation avec Mme Malefoy; la simplicité avec laquelle son professeur de potion l'avait abordée, un soir dans un couloir après cet épisode et s'était proposé pour l'accompagner dans ses rondes. Curieusement, elle aimait cette présence. Elle se sentait plus rassurée, plus sereine.

_"Et puis avec lui on peut parler de trucs plus sérieux. Ce n'est pas comme les deux autres ... Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. Rhaaa! Marre."_

La jeune femme avait noté chez Rogue un changement. Ho! Pas grand chose, mais, elle avait remarqué que ses cheveux étaient plus propres, ses habits plus soignés, son visage moins blafard. Celui-ci, surtout en sa présence, laissait échappé de légers sourires.

Elle avait noté lors d'une ronde, qu'il avait une carrure plus développée que d'ordinaire. Lors d'un de ses cours de potion, elle avait remarqué que ses mains étaient bien dessinées, fines et puissantes.

_"Mais que m'arrive t'il? Je suis en train de flasher sur Rogue, moi. Ça va mal, ma fille. Il va falloir te surveiller !!!! ... Mais mine de rien, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal ... Rhaaa, c'est fini oui !!!!! Si ça continue comme ça, je suis bonne pour St Mangouste, moi."_

L'heure de sa ronde arriva. Malgré le peu d'élèves présent à l'école, la jeune femme tenait à la faire. C'est donc avec ses questions qu'elle prit son manteau qu'elle mit sur ses habits moldus. Elle mit sa baguette dans l'écharpe de sa mère qu'elle avait, comme d'habitude nouée, en ceinture.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ronde, elle entendit une voix s'élever dans le couloir devant elle. C'était une très belle voix d'homme qui chantait.

_He deals the cards as a meditation  
And those he plays never suspect  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
He don't play for respect  
_

Hermione traversa le couloir pour déboucher sur un escalier. A l'entresol, à travers la fenêtre, Rogue regardait le parc du château, qui était éclairé par la lune. C'est lui qui chantait. Hermione resta dans l'ombre à l'écouter.

_He deals the cards to find the answer  
The sacred geometry of chance  
The hidden law of a probable outcome  
The numbers lead a dance_

_  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart_

_  
He may play the jack of diamonds  
He may lay the queen of spades  
He may conceal a king in his hand  
While the memory of it fades_

_  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart.  
_

_And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
The mask I wear is one_

_Well, those who speak know nothin'  
And find out to their cost  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
And those who fear are lost  
I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart  
That's not the shape, the shape of my heart _(1)

Hermione esquissa un sourire et repartit d'où elle venait. Qui aurait pu croire que le très cher professeur de potion de Poudlard aimait les chansons moldus...

De son côté Severus avait noté la présence de la jeune femme, mais n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Ou peut être que si. Sur le chemin vers ses appartements, il la revoyait sens cesse. Elle, au terrier, le visage ravagé par la colère, ça l'avait percuté. Elle, lors de la répartition en début d'année, aussi blanche qu'un fantôme, ça l'avait bousculé. Elle et sa voix si douce quand elle chantait, ça lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Elle et toute la douleur du monde à l'évocation de la mort de ses parents, ça lui avait déchiré l'âme. Et enfin, elle dans son corps métamorphosé de femme, ça l'avait ému.

Il franchit le portrait du troll grincheux, ôta sa veste sa chemise et son pantalon et passa son pyjama. Il se retrouva sous les couvertures, mais il ne s'endormit pas.

A nouveau ces pensées se reportèrent sur la jeune préfète en chef. Il pouvait la décrire comme si elle était devant lui. Ses mains fines et bien dessinées, les petits cheveux fous ressortant de son chignon encadrant son visage, la courbe de son corps, le dessin de ses lèvres, la finesse de son visage, les amandes de ses yeux, la profondeur de ses iris noisette; tous les traits de la jeune femme revenaient devant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la grande salle, le soir du fameux bal d'Halloween, Severus s'était attardé sur ses courbes, mises en valeur par l'écharpe nouée en ceinture qui accentuait sa taille, et par le pantalon noir qui laisser entrevoir de belles et longues jambes. Et que dire de sa démarche, souple et silencieuse quand elle patrouillait dans les couloirs.

Il resta quelques minutes les yeux perdus sur le plafond et, dans un soupir, lâcha :

–Merlin, je suis amoureux d'elle! (2)

Bousculant ses drap, Severus se leva et alla à sa salle de bain, se mit de l'eau sur le visage, puis resta quelques minutes assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. La question qui se posait à lui était : _comment lui dire?_ Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, dans les pires ou dans les meilleurs moments de sa vie?

_(à suivre) _

(1) Chanson de Sting "shape of my heart" apparaît sur l'album "Ten Summoner's Tales"

(2) Note de l'auteur: "AH ENFIN !"


	18. Ch18 Noël

Note de l'auteur  : Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre. Ben je sais pas quoi dire allors je vais vous laissez lire.

* * *

**Ch18 Noël**

–DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUTT !

–Hein ! Quoi! Qu'est ce qui se passe? On nous attaque? demanda la jeune femme, à moitié réveillée par un tambourinage incessant contre sa porte.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, un peignoir sur son pyjama.

–Non mais, Drago, t'es pas un peu malade de réveiller les gens comme ça, un jour où on est sensé faire la grasse matinée !

–Eh, Hermy, c'est Noël !

–Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour me tirer du lit à 6h30 du matin.

–Bon euuuuh, Hermione, on les ouvre, demanda Drago en désignant une dizaine de paquets cadeaux, sous un magnifique sapin de Noël décoré de boule verte argenté et rouge doré.

Assise près du sapin Hermy tendit une petite boite avec des trous.

–Ça c'est de moi.

Drago ouvrit la boite et vit une petite boule de poils jaune pelotonnée au fond.

–C'est un bébé Kneazle, précisa la jeune femme.

–C'est super. Merci Hermy. Tiens voilà mon cadeau, dit le Serpentard en tendant un paquet que Hermione déballa fébrilement.

–"Bilbon le Hobbit", Comment as-tu eu ça?

–Grâce à ma mère, c'est elle qui l'a acheté lors d'une de ses missions en terrain moldu.

–A propos, ta mère t'a envoyé ça, fit la Gryffondor en tendant une carte de vœux dans une belle enveloppe marron.

_"Drago._

_Pendant tout ce temps passé avec ton père, je n'ai jamais pu exprimer l'amour que je te porte. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de barrières entre toi et moi, je voulais te dire que je t'aime. Au plus profond de mon âme, je ne désire que ton bonheur. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas trouvé une idée de cadeau pour toi, mais je me suis dit qu'une carte avec quelques mots te suffirait._

_Joyeux Noël, mon fil bien aimé._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

_Narcissa."_

–Elle a raison, ta mère. Moi mes parents, j'ai l'impression que parfois ils me détestaient pour ce que je suis. Mais bon tout le monde peut se tromper fit la jeune femme les yeux perdu dans le vague.

–Hum hum! Hermy?... C'est le cadeau que ma mère t'envoie, fit Drago en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire.

Hermione y trouva une magnifique robe de bal, les souliers qui allaient avec et un petit mot.

_"Hermione._

_Ce cadeau marque, entre nous, une nouvelle amitié. Acceptez-le de tout cœur._

_Votre amie sincère._

_Narcissa._

_P.S. j'ai rajouté un petit sortilège. Si la robe est trop grande ou trop petite, elle se mettra instantanément à vos mesures"_

–Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette grosse boite? Demanda le jeune homme.

–Ça vient de Molly Weasley le mot indique: _"à partager avec Drago ."_

Après avoir déballé l'affaire, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration.

–Dis donc j'ai jamais vu un gâteau de Noël, ainsi qu'une boite de chocolats et de petits gâteaux, aussi énorme.

–Ah ça! C'est Molly. Il faut toujours qu'elle prépare pour quarante personnes alors qu'on est que deux. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces deux paquets?

–Ça vient de Ginny? Elle m'a offert un filtre de paix, et à toi?

–Un livre de sorts et conseils féminins _"Tout pour réussir dans son ménage"_

Drago éclata de rire.

–Ca c'est fou toi de moi. C'est pour qui cette carte là?

–Ça vient de Harry et Ron. C'est pour toi.

_"Chère Mione._

_Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt et désolé de ne pas t'envoyer de cadeau, mais en ce moment on a pas mal de petites choses à régler. Mais sache qu'on pense chaque jour à toi et tu as tous nos encouragements pour tes fonctions de préfète en chef._

_Bisou et Joyeux Noël_

_Harry et Ron"_

_"Ça me fait une belle jambe_, pensa t-elle, _j'aurai voulu être à leur côté."_

Hargneusement elle prit les deux paquets qu'il restait et tendit à Drago celui qui lui était destiné, avant de se concentrer sur le sien.

Elle défit le papier cadeau et tomba sur un écrin en bois rose.

–Wow! fit Drago dans son dos, regarde ce que mon parrain m'a envoyé; un livre pour apprendre à parler aux êtres de l'eau. Je suis trop content depuis le temps que je rêvais d'apprendre leurs langues. Et toi que t'as-t-il envoyé?

–Je ne sais pas, j'allais l'ouvrir.

Elle souleva le couvercle et vit à l'intérieur, sur un magnifique velours bleu nuit, un petit pendentif représentant un lion avec un cobra trônant sur ses épaules.

Le mot disait juste :

_"Parce que je vous dois bien ça...  
Severus"_

Touchée par le cadeau de son professeur, la jeune femme regagna sa chambre, fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une petite boite avec un cristal à l'intérieur.

Elle était encore dans sa chambre à contempler ce mineral quand son colocataire vint la tirer de ses réflexions.

–Hermy, tu viens? On va manger.

La jeune femme mit la petite boite dans sa poche, sans oublier de mettre le pendentif autour de son cou, et descendit dans la grande salle.

La grande salle était presque déserte. En effet seuls trois élèves de Poufsouffle, deux de serpentard dont Drago, deux de Gryffondors dont Hermione et un de Serdaigle étaient restés. A ça s'ajoutaient les professeurs. Ceux-ci avaient regroupé les tables de manière à n'en faire qu'une.

Severus avait vu rentrer Hermione et Drago dans la grande salle. Ce fut avec bonheur qu'il constata que la préfète en chef portait son cadeau, mais il ne dit mot.

Le repas dura le temps qu'il fallait pour que tous les convives aient rempli leurs ventres. Après quelques chants de Noël, quelques pétards mouillés et quelques blagues plus ou moins drôle, il se leva et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements quand quelqu'un le héla.

–Monsieur...

Severus se retourna et vit Hermione qui courait derrière lui pour le rattraper. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reprit :

–Severus, je voudrais vous remercier pour le pendentif...

–Ce n'est rien, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

–Pour moi, venant de vous c'est beaucoup. Alors, veillez accepter le mien, fit t'elle en sortant la petite boite de sa poche.

–Qu'est ce?

–Ouvrez et vous verrez bien.

Severus souleva le couvercle et resta estomaqué devant le contenu.

–Un ... un cristal de lune! Mais, ou as-tu trouvé ça?

–Je l'ai trouvé, l'année dernière, lors d'une randonnée en Provence.

–Comme ça? Par hasard? C'est plutôt rare! D'autant qu'il rentre dans la composition des potion les plus rares et les plus dangereuses.

–Ce n'est pas pour sa rareté mais pour sa beauté que je l'ai gardé.

–Et vous me le donnez, comme ça?

–Ben...oui. Vous m'avez bien offert un pendentif.

Après un moment de flottement.

–"Tu", finit par dire Rogue. N'oublie pas, tu peux me tutoyer.

–Désolé, fit la jeune femme un peu gênée, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Il se séparèrent et rentrèrent chacun dans leurs appartements respectifs en contemplant le cadeau de l'autre...

Severus avait mis le cristal sur une étagère de manière à ce qu'il le voit depuis son lit, et Hermione, quand elle ne l'eu plus au cou, suspendit le collier à sa lampe de chevet.

_(à suivre) _


	19. Ch19 Je me souviens

Note de l'auteur Bon Désolé si j'ai pas pu posté plutôt mais j'ai eu une une tone de boulot, donc désolé, désolé désolé...

* * *

**Ch19 Je me souviens...**

–Ginny ! EH GINNY !

–HERMY, tu m'as manquée !

Les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. On était à la fin des vacances d'hiver et les élèves étaient tous revenus en bonne santé, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Pour l'instant ils étaient très occupés à récupérer leurs bagages. C'est dans cette cohue générale que la préfète en chef avait souhaité la bonne année à sa meilleure amie.

–Alors, tu as revu Ron et Harry?

–Oui! Malheureusement.

Tous en parlant, elles prirent la route vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

–Explique.

–Eh bien, ils sont rentrés le soir de Noël, pour repartir le lendemain. Et le soir de la fête, Harry m'a définitivement fait comprendre que c'était fini entre nous. Ils sont devenus pires que des gamins. Et toi, c'est fini avec Ron?

–Ben disons, qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de choses. Il ne m'a même pas avoué qu'il m'aimait. Il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole pendant tout l'été. Il m'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette, alors que j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Et puis moi, je le vois plus comme un ami que comme un amoureux.

Après quelques couloirs, escaliers et passages secrets, elles arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

–Ah! Au fait, tu as les bonjours et milles recommandations de ma mère. "_Fais attention à ceci et ne fais pas cela"_, fit la rousse en imitant le ton de Mm Weasley.

–Ha Ha Ha, oui je reconnais bien là Molly, fit la préfète en chef en s'allongeant dans un canapé devant la cheminée. Si le harcèlement parental était une discipline aux jeux olympiques, ta mère serait médaillée d'or. (1)

–C'est tuant à la longue.

–Je sais. Bon tu m'excuses, mais je dois aller voir mon colocataire. Un petit problème d'organisation du bal de la St Valentin.

–Ah parce qu'il y a un bal? Et c'est vous qui l'organisez?

–Oui, ordre de la direction. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, parce que rien ne s'est encore décidé.

Et la jeune fille repartit par le trou du tableau.

Un soir, bien après sa ronde, Hermione rentra fatiguée dans sa salle commune et s'assit sur un canapé. Drago, qui l'avait entendue rentrer, se pointa dans la sale et vit une Hermione endormie devant la cheminée. Sans la réveiller, il alla dans sa chambre, prit une couverture et la plaça sur la jeune femme. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre un œil.

–Eh bien petite sœur, tu rentres bien tard!

–Oui, je sais... J'étais à la tour d'astronomie... Un coup de cafard.

–Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

–Oh...euh. Un coup dur! J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne recevrai plus de courrier de mes parents. J'en recevais à peu près une fois par semaine... Pour moi, c'est comme si je laissais une partie de moi quelque part, j'ai perdu mon innocence.

–... Ça n'a rien à voir mais tu as un cavalier pour le bal de la St Valentin?

–Non! Pourquoi? Tu veux y aller avec moi?

–Je voudrais bien mais j'ai craqué pour quelqu'un.

–Qui?

–Ginny Weasley. Mais je ne sais pas si elle acceptera. Je n'ose pas lui demander.

-Tu veux que j'arrange l'affaire?

–D'accord !

Le lendemain, elle parla à son amie et celle-ci, qui avait un faible pour le jeune homme, accepta de bon cœur.

Deux semaines après le retour des élèves, alors qu'elle se rendait vers son cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione se heurta à un groupe de Serpentard.

–Alors Mlle la préfète en chef, dit ironiquement Blaise, on est ami avec Malfoy maintenant?

–Eh alors? Ça te dérange? répliqua d'un ton exacerbé la jeune femme.

–Oui ça me dérange. C'est un sang pur, lui! Il n'a pas à traîner ni à parler avec des gens comme toi. Sang de bourbe.

–Tiens ça faisait long temps cela!... Au moins lui sera du bon côté lorsque les Aurors emmèneront les Mangemorts à Azkaban. Pas comme beaucoup de Serpentard dont toi et ta famille faites partie.

–Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Granger sinon...

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. En voyant que cela allait tourner en bagarre, Hermione sortit la sienne.

–Sinon quoi, Blaise? Tu vas me transformer en grenouille ? Tu n'es même pas capable de lancer un sort de base.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se protéger, sa baguette vola du côté des Serpentards qui la récupérèrent en se moquant de la Gryffondor.

–Eh bien Sang de Bourbe, t'a perdu tes réflexes? Ah non! J'y suis! Tu n'en as jamais eu.

Pendant que les Serpentards riaient, Hermione fixa intensément sa baguette, prononça en informulé le sort de lévitation ainsi que le sort d'attraction et la récupéra sous les regards étonnés des élèves.

–Bon alors, fit elle, cinq Serpentards, à cinq point chacun ça fait vingt cinq point en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir attaquer un préfet en chef et dix pour avoir insulter la même personne. Eh oui messieurs, j'ai le pouvoir de retirer des points.

–Eh moi j'en enlève encore cinquante par tête pour le comportement irresponsable des élèves de septième année de ma propre maison, fit Rogue derrière la jeune femme, maintenant disparaissez.

Penaud, les cinq élèves repartirent vers leur salle de cours.

Rogue ouvrit une salle de classe, entraîna la jeune préfète en chef dedans, referma la porte et demanda:

–Ça va toi?

–Oui merci.

–Dis-moi! Comment as-tu fait pour récupérer ta baguette?

Soutenant le regard de Severus, Hermione eut un léger sourire en coin.

–Ne me dis pas que tu as appris à lancer des sorts sans baguette?

–Ça fait une semaine que je m'entraîne mais je ne maîtrise pas les sorts de combat tel que l'Expeliamus ou le Protego.

–Qu'est ce que tu sais lancer comme sort ?

–L'Accio, le Wingardium Leviosa, et le sortilège de répulsion.

–Ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Hermione sais-tu que seuls quelques sorciers   
privilégiés savent le faire ? Même Le Seigneur des ténèbres se plante royalement là dedans.

–Je sais. Et même que ces sorciers se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

–Hermione pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Hermione baissa les yeux puis déclara:

–Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu cet été. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des amis mourir devant mes yeux. Savoir me battre dans toutes les occasions, même sans baguette. Si mon futur mari est moins fort que moi ou bien si un jour j'ai des enfants, je dois être capable de les défendre contre l'adversité du monde... Je veux être la plus forte, non pas pour dominer le monde, mais pour pouvoir protéger ceux que j'aime.

Ébloui par la réponse de la jeune femme, Rogue ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes

–Et sinon, vous avez d'autre secret comme cela, Mis ?

–Oui! J'en ai un autre.

Sans dire un mot, Hermione se métamorphosa lentement en une magnifique licorne blanche aux yeux marron. Après quelques minutes, elle repris sa forme originelle.

–J'ai appris cela pendant les grandes vacances. Tout comme j'ai deviné que votre animagus est un corbeau.

–Exact... Je me souviens de la première fois ou j'ai réussi à me transformer. J'étais tellement heureux que je me suis envolé au dessus du château. A un moment je voulais croiser les bras histoire de me sentir un peu supérieur. Et bien... j'ai failli me casse la figure. Forcément mes bras étaient devenus des ailes.

Devant l'air hilare d'Hermione, Rogue continua:

–Depuis, chaque fois que je me transforme en corbeau, je me répète mentalement: _"Ne pas croiser les bras! Ne pas croiser les bras!..."_

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Rogue demanda

–Hermione, est ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre les sortilèges sans baguette?

–D'accord à condition que tu m'apprennes l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie.

–Entendu!

_(à suivre )_

(1) J'ai voulu ici, rendre hommage à "Mon fameux mariage Grecque" qui   
m'a beaucoup fait rire.


	20. Ch20 St Valentin

Note de l'auteur. Et voila un nouveau chapitre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience l'a déclaration d'amour de nos deux loustiques (Severus/ hermione) et bien, ici vous êtes servis. En même temps, j'ai renforcé l'aliance fraternel entre Hermione et Draco. Et vous avez un sous entendu d'une nuit scabreuse dans le couple Draco/Ginny.

Enfin j'arrête de déblatéré et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture. Bis

* * *

**Ch20 St Valentin**

Le bal de la St valentin arriva plus vite que prévu. Partout dans les couloirs, les garçons essayaient d'inviter les filles. Celles qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalier tentaient de se faire inviter par Firenze, le beau, le magnifique, le sublime centaure et accessoirement deuxième professeur de divination.

–Franchement, moi je voudrais bien voir un centaure danser une valse, fit Hermione un jour alors qu'elle observait le manège des filles qui essayaient de lisser leurs cils avec le bout de leur baguette.

Severus et Hermione s'étaient mis d'accord pur commencer leurs cours après le bal, pour que la jeune femme ait le temps de bien s'entraîner et de maîtriser le plus grand nombre de sort.

C'est dans cette effervescence que la préfète en chef constata qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier; mais pas question de rester dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Il fut un temps où elle aurait volontiers fait cela, mais plus maintenant.

Une semaine avant le bal, lors d'une sortie à Près au lard, Hermione trouva des souliers à talon qui allaient bien avec la robe qu'elle a reçue à Noël.

Enfin, le grand soir arriva. Seul les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année étaient autorisés à venir seul ou accompagnés. Hermione descendit dans le grand hall. Plus d'un garçon regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à la jeune préfète en chef de l'accompagner, tellement elle était belle.

Le bustier de sa robe bleu nuit, ne tenait que par le ruban attaché autour de son cou. Le tissu bien ajusté à ses formes, courait sur sa poitrine et partait, en passant en dessous de ses bras, dans le creux des reins, laissant un dos nu.

La jupe tombait droite jusqu'aux chevilles et était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. De l'attache du cou jusqu'au bas de la robe, courait un motif floral bleu argenté, décrivant des circonvolutions qui mettaient en valeur certaines parties de l'anatomie de la jeune femme. Les souliers à talon bleu nuit également, étaient simples et confortables.

Son maquillage accentuait les traits de son visage. Une ombre à paupières d'un ton bleu nuit, un trait de crayon noir, un peu de mascara noir renforçant ses cils et enfin un glose transparent à paillette sublimait ses lèvres.

Elle portait son habituel chignon duquel quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient ainsi que les boucles d'oreille de sa mère et sa bague au motif art-déco. Elle avait mis au dessus de sa robe le pendentif de Severus et avait réussi à dissimuler sa baguette, au cas où.

Lorsque la jeune femme rentra dans la grande salle, tous les regards étaient posés sur elle. Regard d'envie des garçons, regard de jalousie des filles qui voyaient en elle une rivale potentielle. Un homme crut un instant faire une crise cardiaque.

Elle s'assit à une table, à coté de Drago qui était accompagné de Ginny. Drago portait un costume noir d'encre et Ginny une robe sans bretelles bleu ciel.

L'ambiance était bonne et bientôt les danses commencèrent. Comme d'habitude, les préfets en chef durent ouvrir le bal. Hermione changea plusieurs fois de partenaires.

Lorsqu'elle eu assez de tous ces hommes qui tournaient autour d'elle, la jeune femme se réfugia sur le perron. Accoudée sur la balustrade elle contempla le parc du château. Tout était calme. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit la silhouette de son professeur de potion.

–Bonsoir Hermione, fit il en se rapprochant d'elle, tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

Il la rejoignit mais ne s'appuya pas sur la balustrade.

–Merci, murmura la jeune femme.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Severus reprit :

–Hermione, je... je voudrais te dire une chose... Merlin ce n'est pas facile...

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément. Lui, il en profita pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

–Je voulait te dire que... que je t'aime...

Devant l'air ébahi de Hermione, il reprit.

–Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement; mais je m'en suis rendu compte que un peu avant Noël.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne voulait pas répondre, il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura :

–Peut être que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi depuis ton entrée dans cette école, je n'en sais rien.

Et sur cette phrase, il l'embrassa. D'un doux et tendre baiser chaste. Hermione, époustouflée par cette révélation, ne réagit pas. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Severus n'était plus là.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru qu'un jour on lui aurait dit ça. Elle resta un bon moment assise sur la balustrade quand soudain une voix vint troubler ses réflexions.

–Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais quand il allait te le dire.

–Tu étais là, toi? Fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Drago, caché dans l'ombre.

–Oui, en fait, j'avais donné rendez-vous à Ginny. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Mais toi que fais-tu encore ici au lieu d'être avec lui?

–Heeeuuuuu,... bien... je ne sais pas si je l'aime, moi!

–Je vais te dire, moi. Tu l'aimes aussi. Ça se voit. Quand tu rentres dans la grande salle et que tu croises son regard, crois-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué le léger rouge sur tes joues ? Et en cours de potion quand il passe près de toi, crois-tu que je n'ai pas relevé ton moment d'hésitation ? Hermy, je me répète, tu l'aimes aussi.

–Tu plaisantes là?

–Non.

Après un moment de flottement, Hermione reprit.

–C'est vrai ce que tu dis. Je l'aime aussi... Mais... Je ne sais pas comment on fait, enfin... je veux dire que...je ne l'ai jamais fait, dit elle en baissant les yeux.

–Hermione, fit Drago en soupirant et en jetant les yeux au ciel, quand arrêteras-tu de t'enfermer dans tes bouquins?

–Eh bien c'est passionnant.

–Rhaaa lala, Hermy, tu changeras jamais. Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse de penser avec ta tête; pense avec ton cœur. L'amour, ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, ça se ressent.

–Mais, je ne sais pas comment on fait.

–Merlin! Ça c'est la meilleure de l'année... Tu n'as vraiment jamais fait ça?

–Non je ne suis jamais passée par là. Et si tu continues comme ça je te  
colle un pain !

–Ok, ok, t'énerve pas. Bon alors comment t'expliquer? Tu dois te détacher de la réalité. Ne réfléchis pas à ce que tu dois faire, laisse-toi guider par tes sens, et non par la raison. Ce n'est pas un raisonnement logique, tu dois ressentir ça, avec tes tripes. Ok?

–Ok, je vois.

–Eh surtout, Hermy, on a qu'une vie. On ne doit pas se permettre de la gâcher. Alors fonce.

–C'est où?

–Quoi?

–Ses appartements, c'est où?

–Dans le couloir des cachots, le portrait du vieux troll rabougris. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe mais si tu demandes au troll il se chargera de passer de l'autre côté du tableau et de prévenir Severus.

–D'accord

Et elle s'apprêtait à partir d'un pas précipité quand Drago la rappela.

–Oh Hermy,... C'est le plus beau moment qu'un être humain puisse vivre dans sa vie. Alors vis le bien. Je souhaite que tout se passe bien pour toi, petite sœur.

–Merci Drago.

Et elle s'en alla vers les cachots.

–Tu crois que ça va marcher entre eux? fit une voix féminine derrière Drago.

-Oui Ginny. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autres.

–En tous cas, si tu ne trouves pas de métier plus tard, je sais ce que tu vas faire. Monter ta propre agence matrimoniale.

Drago s'approcha de la rouquine, l'enlaça et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

–Trêve de plaisanterie mademoiselle, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Elle était là devant lui, sur le pas de sa porte.

–Je peux rentrer?

–Oh. Oui bien sur. dit t'il en s'écartant pour la laisser rentrer. D'un coup d'oeil, la jeune femme parcourut les appartements de Severus. Tout était simple, sobre et accueillant.

Puis doucement, elle enleva les boucles d'oreilles de sa mère qu'elle portait et les posa sur un petit guéridon. Le geste n'échappa pas à Severus.

–Hermione, pourquoi les enlèves-tu?

–Jusqu'à présent, si je les portais tout le temps, c'était pour dire que je pensais toujours à mes parents... Ce soir, je veux penser à moi, fit elle en se rapprochant de Severus.

Lentement, elle l'enlaça et lui dit :

–Moi aussi je t'aime.

Pour décrire l'amour qui se dégageait de ses deux personnages, il n'y a pas de mots. Les plus futés d'entre nous en trouveront, certes; mais ils seront tellement misérables de sens que je préfère me taire.

Certes les mots existent pour décrire chaque parcelle des corps découvert, chaque sensation dévoilée. Mais ici, ils ne sont pas les bienvenus. Ce n'est qu'un vocable ordurier. Les amoureux inventent leur propre vocabulaire, mais il n'a de signification que pour eux.

Alors laissons Hermione et Severus se murmurer, se balbutier, se chercher, se découvrir, se parler, se chanter leur amour, leur folie, leur éblouissement. Oui, laissons-les. Nous sommes de trop dans ces lieux. La porte s'est refermée. Eloignons-nous en silence... car

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A L'INTÉRIEUR**

**DE CETTE**

**PAGE BLANCHE**

**SEVERUS**

**ET HERMIONE**

**S'AIMENT**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(... Je n'avais pas le cœur à décrire toutes les péripéties amoureuses de nos deux héros. Bien heureusement, j'ai trouvé dans un livre comment m'en sortir. Je remercie et rend hommage à " L'Enchanteur" de René Barjavel pour m'avoir inspiré la fin de ce chapitre. Merci.) 

_(à suivre)_


	21. Ch21 Je l’ai sauvée

Note de l'auteur : Voici un nouveau chapitre pour lequel j'ai dessiné ce magnifique dessin. Pour le voir, il suffi de copier/coler l'adresse ci-dessous. (Image que je claserais Interdi au moin de 15 ans. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord dites le moi.)

http://img178.imageshack.us/my.php?image**(ici, il y a un égale que vous devez rajouter; le site ne le met pas)**litiu7.jpg

Maintenant, veillez m'exuser de la rigidité de cette note,car j'ai reçu un mail de ma beta-reader Ewira, m'annoncant qu'elle ne pourra plus me corriger. Je trouve cela un peu "chien" car quand on s'engage à faire quelque chose, on le fait jusqu'au bout. Surtout qu'il nous restait six chapitres. Maintenant si elle avait un problèmes avec ses examens, je peut comprendre qu'elle n'ai plus le temps pour me relire mais il n'y avait aucune explication dans sa lettre.

Donc voila, je suis à la recherche d'une beta-reader. Si cela vous tente, contacter moi en m'envoyant message privé.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous. Et n'hesiter pas à mettre une Review.

* * *

**Ch21 Je l'ai sauvée**

_"Il y a quelque chose de chaud et doux contre ma joue..."_

Hermione ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux trop vite, essayant de se rappeler tout ce qui c'est passé la veille et de savoir où elle était.

_"... ça sent bon. Où suis-je?... Attends, hier, Severus m'a embrassée, et puis, j'ai fini la soirée avec lui... Houlala moi, le matin ça va mal... Qu'est ce que je dst là moi,... j'ai carrément passé la nuit avec lui !"_

Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et constata qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

_"Je n'ai pas rêvé. Ce corps que je sens contre moi, c'est bien le sien."_

La jeune femme soupira d'aise, et referma les yeux, sentant qu'une main lui serrait la taille pendant qu'une autre lui caressait les cheveux.

_"Merlin, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien."_

–Severus?

–Oui ?

–Je te remercie.

–De quoi, ma belle?

–Grâce à toi, je suis devenue réellement une femme et puis, j'ai enfin passé une nuit sans faire de cauchemars, fit la jeune femme en se rendormant dans les bras de son prince charmant.

Le rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux indiquait qu'il était très tard quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Mais, à côté d'elle il n'y avait plus personne. A la place de son conjoint, il y avait un mot.

_"Ma chérie,_

_Tu étais si belle dans ton sommeil que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis parti te chercher des vêtements, prends ton temps pour manger, on est dimanche matin._

_Bisou, je t'aime"_

La jeune femme sourit en lisant ce message et alla vers la cuisine salle à manger où l'attendait un véritable petit déjeuner. Après avoir bu son café et mangé son croissant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une très longue douche.

En sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir, elle constata qu'il était dix heures et demie. Elle regagnait la chambre, quand le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre se fit entendre derrière elle.

–Désolé si j'ai été si long ma chérie, mais j'ai été pris par Trelawney qui voulait absolument me lire les lignes de ma main.

–Ah, fit la jeune femme en se retournant vers son amoureux. C'est vrai que depuis le départ de Harry, elle n'a plus personne sur lesquelles elle pourrait s'acharner à faire des prédictions à deux mornilles.

Severus déposa les vêtements sur le lit, se rapprocha de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa tendrement.

–Je me trompe ou on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Tu ne te trompes pas. Elle m'énerve. La seule chose que j'ai vue dans ma tasse de thé en troisième année, c'est que je ne resterais pas longtemps à son cours.

-C'est déjà ça, fit t'il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après un long baiser, Hermione s'habilla tous en écoutant Severus qui lui avait raconté qu'il avait rencontré Ginny Weasley sortant de la chambre de Drago et que c'était elle qui avait choisi les vêtements.

–Au fait ça fait longtemps que tu fais des cauchemars? demanda t'il.

–Oui. Je revois la mort de mes parents.

Après un moment de flottement, Severus passa sa main sur la joue de sa compagne et reprit :

–Hermione! Ne dis à personne ce qu'il se passe entre nous. En tous cas pas avant la fin de l'année.

–Pourquoi?

–On risquerait de graves problèmes si le ministère l'apprenait.

–Le ministère??? C'est se foutre du monde ! Je suis majeure et consentante, que diable ! Ils ont d'autres choses à faire en ce moment, avec la guerre qui s'annonce.

–Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

-D'accord, je ne dirai rien, sauf à mes amis.

Quand Hermione s'assit à la table des Griffondors pour prendre son repas de midi, Ginny n'était pas là.

A peine avait t-elle plongé sa fourchette dans la cuisse de son poulet rôti, que Ginny et Drago apparurent enlacés dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Drago lança bien fort :

–Nous lançons dans quelques instants un grand concours du plus grand gobeur de mouche.

Et sur cette surprenante phrase, il embrassa fougueusement, devant toute l'école, sa compagne, avant de rejoindre innocemment sa table, un sourire aux lèvres.

–Il aurais pu me prévenir, marmonna Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de la préfète en chef qui retenait à grand peine un fou rire.

Après avoir terminé leurs repas, Ginny et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

–Alors? Demanda la rouquine. Comment ça s'est passé?

–Tu ne peux pas l'imaginer. Il est si doux, si chaleureux... Je suis aux anges. Et toi, on dirait que tu as aussi passé une bonne nuit ?

Pour toute réponse Ginny se mit à rougir et se remémorant la nuit passée avec son amoureux.

Severus était assis à son bureau en train de corriger une série de copies. Enfin, essayait de corriger une série de copie car à ce moment-là son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était dit et non dit ce matin.

_"Elle m'avait dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars depuis la mort de ses parents et ce matin elle a avoué qu'elle avait bien dormi, sans en faire. Est-ce moi qui lui ai ôté ces mauvais songes? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis ravi."_

Notre maître de potion essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur une copie, mais ce fut peine perdue, car il repensait à un petit détail qu'il avait remarqué ce matin.

_"Ses yeux! Avant, ils étaient ternes, ils avaient perdu toute forme de vie. Comme éteints. Ce matin quand je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, elle est revenue. Oui, cette petite flamme de vie, cette étincelle de gaieté est revenue. Je l'ai sauvée."_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentit heureux. Heureux d'avoir pu faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un. Heureux que cette personne se sente bien.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau et constata que le soleil avait fait place à des flocons de neige.

Mais pour lui, cette neige n'était que gaieté.

Pour lui, l'avenir semblait radieux.

_(à suivre) _


	22. Ch22 Occlumancie et Sortilèges sans bagu

Note de l'auteur: Salutation à tous. Ouf je suis enfin de retour. He oui, je ne suis pas morte. J'était juste en vacances chez la cousine de ma mère et on a eu un TEMPS POURIS. Bref j'ai dû m'en remettre car en rentre à Bruxelles, il faisait beau.

Enfin on est pas là pour parler vac' ... quoique si vous y tennez... Bon!

Dans ce nouveau chapitre, on vois que ... QUOI qu'est ce que vous dites... de pas balancer l'affaire dès le début!!! Bon ben d'accord. En même temp je voulais rendre service à ceux qui se faisait chier de lire des chapitre un peut trop long à leurs gout... QUOI qu'est ce que tu dit... Que ces gens là n'on qu'à allez faire un tour au fin fond du Sahara voir comment est l'herbe là-bas... Bon ben ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit celà.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

**Ch22 Occlumancie et Sortilèges sans baguettes**

–Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu apprendre cette discipline ?

–Je t'ai dit l'autre jour que je voulais protéger ceux que j'aime. Et bien, en apprenant cette matière, je veux pouvoir protéger mes pensées, nous protéger de l'attaque de Voldemort. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse avec moi ce qu'il a fait à Harry en cinquième année. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne fourrer son nez dans mes affaires.

–Bien, fit Severus un léger sourire aux lèvres, que sais-tu de l'Occlumancie?

Le premier cours privé de Rogue avait débuté dès le lendemain soir, à son bureau. Pour Ginny et Drago, elle n'avait pas menti sur son emplois du temps, mais pour les autres, elle avait prétexté soit des retenues, soit des séances de rattrapages en potion. Il était convenu que Severus lui donnerait ses cours tous les lundis soir, pendant au moins deux heures.

–Il s'agit de l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magique; c'est l'opposé défensif de la Legilimancie.

–Exact. L'Occlumancie élémentaire demande à la personne qui la pratique de vider son esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion, afin que le Legilimens n'arrive pas à remonter aux souvenirs que sa cible souhaite dissimuler. L'Occlumancie permet à l'utilisateur de supprimer uniquement les sentiments et les souvenirs qui trahissent ce que l'utilisateur veut faire croire au Legilimens...

–... ce qui permet à l'Occlumens de mentir sans se trahir.

–Je vois que tu as compris. Bon on commence?

Mais la théorie ne vaut rien à la pratique. En effet, Hermione avait du mal à bloquer son esprit des attaques de Severus, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était pas illusoire de continuer. Severus utilisa alors toute sa tendresse pour arriver à la persuader d'aller jusqu'au bout.

–Ma jolie, tu es beaucoup trop tendue. Tu dois d'abord te relaxer, afin de contrôler ton mental.

–Mais j'ai beau le faire, j'y arrive pas, fit la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

–D'accord, on va changer de méthode.

Il fit apparaître un matelas et invita Hermione à s'allonger dessus. Pendant une heure, Severus donna à la jeune femme des exercices de relaxation. Ce qui fut bénéfique puisque après ce cours spécial, elle avait fait quelques progrès.

–Tu vois que ça va mieux, fit Severus au bout de cinq minutes d'essais, je n'arrive pas à progresser dans tes souvenirs. C'est toujours le même qui revient en boucle. Tu dois faire ce genre d'exercices tous les soirs, avant de te coucher. Te relaxer un bon coup, et puis fermer ton esprit.

La séance se termina par un gros câlin (1).

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione donna rendez-vous à Severus, au septième étage, face à une immense tapisserie représentant la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse (2). Pour son premier cours de Sortilèges Sans Baguette, la jeune femme avait choisi la Salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant le mur vide en pensant très fort à ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est a dire, une pièce remplie d'objets divers.

–Parfait, fit la jeune femme en examinant la pièce et en ôtant sa cape, on commence?

–C'est quand tu veux, fit Rogue.

–Bien,... excuse-moi mais je vais commencer avec un peu de théorie. La plupart des sorciers pensent que leurs pouvoirs viennent essentiellement de leurs baguettes. Ce qui est faux. En fait, et je t'apprend rien, chaque baguette correspond au tempérament du sorcier. Le bois et la partie de l'animal qui la compose sont un indicateur du caractère de la personne. Par exemple, la mienne est en bois de vigne, et contient un nerf de cœur de dragon (2), elle reflète exactement mon tempérament. Mais ces deux éléments sont là pour canaliser la magie qui est en nous... Bien sur, il est possible de jeter des sorts sans s'en servir, mais les résultats sont la plupart du temps imprécis. L'enfant sorcier manifeste des pouvoirs quand il subit une vive émotion. Mais le résultat n'est pas ce que le bambin espérait lui même. (C'est à ce moment-là que la communauté magique se rend compte que l'enfant est un sorcier) ... En fait la magie est en nous, la baguette n'est là que pour l'extérioriser et la transformer en quelque chose de concret: un sortilège. Est-ce clair?

–Très clair.

–Bon maintenant, on va laisser nos baguettes de côté et passons à la pratique.

Hermione avait décidé de commencer avec un simple sort de lévitation sur un gobelet d'argent.

Mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Malgré toute sa volonté, Severus n'arriva pas à faire léviter le verre.

–Non désolé, j'arrête, finit par dire Rogue en s'asseyant par terre au bout d'une demi heure, je n'ai pas ta force, Hermione, je suis nul.

La jeune femme, abasourdi par ce moment de défaitisme de la part de son compagnon, alla s'accroupir derrière lui l'enlaça afin que son visage se retrouva dans le creux du cou de son professeur de potion et lui murmura doucement :

–Mon ange! Écoute-moi! Ce n'est pas vrai... Tu n'es pas nul. C'est juste que, la première fois qu'on essaye, c'est difficile d'y arriver. C'est dur parce qu'on ne sait pas où est son fluide magique. C'est comme une recherche sur soi même. Une sorte d'introspection de son être... Moi aussi j'ai eu des difficultés la première fois. Mais il ne faut surtout pas baisser les bras. C'est la pire des attitudes.

–Une recherche sur soi même? Jamais je me suis remis en cause...

–Je ne parle pas de ça. Je dis juste que pour pratiquer les Sortilèges Sans Baguette, il faut avoir confiance en soi.

–Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, Mione, fit il dans un murmure presque inaudible. J'ai toujours été dans l'ombre de quelqu'un.

Après un moment de flottement, Hermione reprit la parole.

–Si tu ne veux pas parler de ces choses là, je comprends et je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais je vais te dire une chose. Si tu n'avais pas eu confiance en toi ce soir là, jamais tu ne serais venu vers moi; jamais tu ne m'aurais avoué que tu m'aimes... et ... jamais on ne se serait retrouvés ensembles sous tes draps.

Severus sourit légèrement à l'évocation de ce qui c'est passé trois nuits plus tôt.

–Rappelle-toi d'une chose, continua la jeune femme, la magie est en toi, en nous. Il faut la trouver. Et je sais que tu la trouveras, parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

Lentement, il releva la tête et fixa le gobelet du regard.

–Hermione! Regarde! Regarde le gobelet!

Celui-ci frémit légèrement et finit par se lever de dix centimètres au dessus de la table. Severus exulta de joie. Lentement il reposa le récipient à sa place et se retourna vers sa compagne pour l'embrasser passionnément.

–Par contre je suis crevé, constata-t-il en desserrant son étreinte.

–C'est normal, au début, ça demande pas mal d'énergie.

Et d'un commun accord ils allèrent s'allonger sur une quelques coussins qui étaient rangés dans un coin de la salle.

_(à suivre) _

(1) Vous entendez par là ce que vous voulez.

(2) Celle-la, je ne l'ai pas inventée.


	23. Ch23 Au fil des saisons

Note de l'auteur: Bon premièrement: désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous mettre ce chapitre, mais j'avais une foule de truc à régler. Deuxiemement, CECI EST UN CHAPITRE A LA "DALLAS". Comprenez que si vous le lisez pas, vous ne ratez rien de l'histoire. C'est juste un passage mignon entre deux moments important.

Volà tous est dit. Place à la lecture et n'oubliez pas: les commentaires sont toujours la bienvenu.

* * *

**Ch23 Au fil des saisons**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Le mois de pluie qu'offrait le mois de Février, faisait place au mois de Mars ensoleillé. Les cours privés d'Hermione et de Severus se déroulaient magnifiquement bien. La jeune femme faisait d'énormes progrès en Occlumancie.

Un jour, elle provoqua l'émoi de son compagnon. En effet lors d'une séance d'entraînement, Severus vit, en elle, des souvenirs étranges.

–Mione, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Je croyais que tu fermais ton esprit, comme je te l'ai enseigné; au lieu de cela je vois des images de ton enfance avec ton frère.

–Severus, répliqua la jeune femme avec un léger sourire amusé, je n'ai jamais eu de frère…

Devant le regard étonné de son compagnon, elle continua.

–… je suis fille unique.

–… Alors tu m'as envoyé des images erronées… Mais c'est formidable, ça! Tu arrives à mentir rien que par la pensée. Je … J'en reviens pas.

Les cours de Severus se déroulaient tout aussi bien que ceux de Hermione. Il faisait de jours en jours des progrès phénoménaux. Au bout d'une semaine, lancer les sorts de base était un jeu d'enfant. Les sortilèges de défenses furent maîtrisés tout aussi rapidement. Mais le plus dur pour notre Maître des Potions fut de maîtriser les sorts de combat.

Un jour alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux ensembles dans la salle sur demande, Severus étonna Hermione, tout comme elle l'avait étonné quelques jours auparavant.

–Mione regarde ce que j'ai réussi à faire l'autre jour!

Il prit sa baguette d'une main et distraitement, il prononça un sort de lévitation dans un coin de la pièce pendant que dans l'autre coin, il faisait un magnifique sort d'attraction.

–Et bien! fit la jeune femme admirative, je crois que j'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu vois quand on a confiance en soi, on arrive à tout.

Un soir alors qu'ils étaient dans les appartements de Severus, Hermione osa lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis pas mal de temps.

–Dis-moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te soupçonnait de traîtrise. Comment a-t-il eu vent de cela? Je veux dire quel a été l'élément déclencheur?

–Tous simplement à cause de la fuite de Drago, répondit Severus en levant le nez d'une série de devoir qu'il était en train de corriger. Au lieu de l'envoyer au _"Maître"_ je l'ai amené au Square Grimmaud. Tu comprends je ne pouvais pas le ramener devant Lui après l'échec qu'il avait commis, c'était l'envoyer à la mort. C'est l'élément qui a déclenché les soupçons de Voldemort. Il en a fait part à Lucius et lors de cette attaque, ratée, du chemin de travers, Malfoy en a profité pour réglé une vieille histoire.

–Quel genre?

–Lors de ma scolarité, j'étais dans la même année que Lucius. Je faisais semblant de suivre ses idées mais, je n'étais pas très actif pour embêter les plus jeunes ou les sorcier nés de parents Moldus. Ça l'énervait énormément et il n'a jamais apprécié le flegme que j'avais quand il martyrisait les autres élèves.

–Quoi, rien que pour ça il voulait ta mort!

–Oui, rien que pour ça! En même temps, c'est Malfoy! Je crois que si tu ne l'avais pas descendu, il se serait volontiers fait proclamer "Seigneur des Ténèbres" à la mort de Voldemort

–Et dire que j'avais des regrets en début d'année…

Du point de vue des amours, ça allait plutôt bien. Certains jours, on pouvait voir à l'orée du bois une magnifique licorne blanche s'y promener majestueusement, puis s'enfoncer lentement dans la forêt interdite.

Ce que l'on ne voyait pas c'était le corbeau qui la suivait en voletant de branches en branches. Hermione et Severus se retrouvaient dans une petite clairière, inconnue de tous. Là ils reprenaient leurs formes humaine et passaient l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seuls Ginny et Drago avaient compris leurs manèges mais ne disaient mot à personne.

D'autres jours, elle usait de subterfuges pour inviter Severus chez elle. Alors qu'elle se rendait à son cours d'Arithmancie, elle fit remarquer à Ginny :

–Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, moi, cette nuit, je dors la fenêtre ouverte.

Cette phrase ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque, à l'angle du couloir, Rogue était en train de réprimander un élève de troisième année.

Il avait compris le message.

Le soir même, il arriva, sous sa forme de corbeau, par la porte fenêtre, dans la chambre de la préfète en chef. Mais curieusement, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et une lueur s'en échappait. Une étrange lumière. Pas celle de la lumière électrique.

Severus entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit son amour dans son plus simple appareil, allongée, les yeux fermés, dans une baignoire d'eau chaude parfumée de pétales de roses. Elle semblait dormir. Quand il s'accroupit près d'elle, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

–Je savais que tu viendrais.

–J'arrive toujours à décrypter tes messages, dit il en se déshabillant lentement et en rentrant dans l'eau, à coté d'elle.

–Merci d'être là, Severus.

En effet car un soir, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de dormir pour une fois séparément, la jeune femme s'était réveillée en hurlant. Ses cauchemars étaient revenus. Sans hésiter, elle avait passée un peignoir et avait rejoint les appartements de son amoureux. En la voyant aussi terrorisée sur le pas de sa porte, Severus avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé et sans poser de question l'avait fait rentrer dans ses appartements.

Là, elle s'était mise à sangloter tout doucement. Alors, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit et lui avait fredonné tout doucement la chanson suivante:

_Ferme les yeux,_

_Le temps s'en va,_

_Et si tu veux,_

_Rêve avec moi,_

_Nous deux sous les étoiles,_

_Sur les montagnes,_

_Sous les étoiles._

_Ensemble hissons les voiles_

_Comme un signal,_

_Hissons les voiles._

_Par milliers tes baiser te diront avec le vent, les oiseau_

_Bonne nuit, bonne nuit_

_Par milliers les poissons te diront avec les vagues, les sirènes_

_Talulla talulla_ (1)

L'effet fut immédiat. La jeune femme s'était calmée et endormi. Depuis cette nuit là, Severus et Hermione ne passaient plus une nuit sans l'autre. La vie suivit son cours, comme ça, fait avec des petits riens qui font plaisir, qui rendent heureux et forts. Mais le bonheur est parfois de courte durée…

Pâque arriva, et avec elle, son lot de malheurs.

_(à suivre) _

(1) "Talulla" du groupe Indochine se prête très bien pour une berceuse. Ce morceau se trouve sur le dernier album du groupe intitulé "Alice & June"


	24. Ch24 La fiancée de Voldemort

Note de l'Auteur Désolé si j'ai été longue a poster mais j'ai eu pas mal d'ennuis et beaucoup de truc à faire.

Bon ben voila la suite... et laissez moi des review car j'en ai pas eu pour le chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Ch24 La fiancée de Voldemort**

Deux jours avant Pâques, alors qu'elle retournait à ses appartements, Hermione fut interpellée par deux voix bien connues, alors qu'elle traversait le grand hall.

–Hermione!!!

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et vit deux têtes familières se diriger vers elle.

–Harry? Ron? Qu'est ce que vous faites là? demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

–Viens avec nous, chez le direct... chez la directrice. On a plein de trucs à te raconter.

–Eh donc, finit par dire Harry au bout de deux heures de conférence devant une assemblée de professeurs et préfets en chefs, on a trouvé tous les Horcruxes et tous sont détruits. Ce n'était pas facile mais on y est arrivés quand même.

–Pour résumer, fit Ron, le journal et la bague de Gaunt étant déjà détruit on s'est concentré sur le médaillon ramené de la caverne en fin de 6ème année. C'était une copie. Le vrai se trouvait au Square Grimaud, enfuit dans une grande malle dans le grenier. Il avait été volé par un certain R.A.B.

–Nous avons découvert qu'il n'y avait pas sept Horcruxes mais six. Le septième devait se faire avec ma mort, renchéri Harry. La coupe de Poufsouffle était cachée au fond d'un puit dans le domaine désaffecté des Jedusors. Nous avons trouvez une très vieille broche avec un aigle et un "S" dessus, dans les ruines d'une très vielle propriété que Tom avait louée après Poudlard, au Nord de Londres. Après maintes vérifications, on a trouvé qu'elle appartenait à Serdaigle et était bien un Horcrux. Enfin, bonne nouvelle pour nous, le serpent Nagini n'en était pas un.

–Oui, fit Ron, le dernier n'était autre qu'un veux hochet d'enfant, qui devait appartenir à Voldemort étant petit. On l'a découvert dans les caves de l'orphelinat désaffecté dans lequel il avait été placé à sa naissance.

Il y eu un grand silence dans le bureau de McGonagall. Même les tableaux n'osaient pas dire mot.

–Vous avez fait du bon travail messieurs, fit la voix de Dumbledore dans son cadre. Mais dites moi qui est R.A.B.?

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Harry alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrer, l'ouvrit et fit rentrer une personne encagoulée d'un manteau blanc. Avec lenteur, elle enleva sa cagoule pour laisser apparaître son visage. Il s'agissait d'une dame, âgée d'une septantaine d'années. Hermione se fit à la réflexion qu'elle avait dû être jolie plus jeune.

–Je vous présente Miss Rya Aelen Barn, fit Harry. Moldue et fière de l'être.

Après un moment de stupéfaction, une voix brisa silence.

–Une question, Harry, fit Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là, tu nous avais raconté qu'il y avait beaucoup d'inferis dans la caverne. Comment a-t-elle fait pour passer ces monstres et en plus toutes les barrières entourant l'horcrux, en tant que non sorcière?

–Tout simplement elle s'est fait accompagner par un sorcier du nom de Regulus Black. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est fait tuer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

–Bonjour Miss Barn, fit le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, comment allez-vous depuis votre dernière visite?

–Bien, très bien merci.

–Attendez! fit Hermione. Vous vous connaissez?

–Bien sûr qu'on se connaît Miss, fit la vielle dame en riant, mais si vous me laissez raconter mon histoire, vous en saurez plus.

–Oui! On s'est rencontré au mois de juillet 1943. À l'époque, Londres était bombardée par les V2 que Hitler lançait depuis le Pas de Calais sur la capitale. Ma mère, inquiète pour moi, m'a envoyée chez sa sœur qui vivait dans le petit village de Little Hangleton, près de Newcastle upon Tyne.

J'avais 13 ans et la vie au village était dure: il y avait les moissons à faire, traire les vaches,... mais c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Un matin, une semaine après mon arrivé, j'ai reçu une lettre de Londres. C'était des voisins qui m'écrivaient. Il avaient été chargés par le service des secours de retrouver mes traces. Ce n'était pas compliqué, ils savaient où j'étais... Mes deux parents étaient morts dans un bombardement. Trois jours après avoir appris la nouvelle, j'étais toujours inconsolable... J'avais décidé d'aller me promener.  
C'est là que j'ai rencontré un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs de jais, très séduisant, aux yeux noirs. J'étais accroupie près d'un ruisseau et il était sorti de derrière un buisson. Il m'a demandé les raisons de ma tristesse et de fil en aiguille, on s'est lié d'amitié. Tom Elvis Jedusor était un garçon charmant. Toujours attentionné, à avoir le geste juste pour ne pas brusquer les gens. Il m'a fait découvrir le monde de la magie. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir avec moi. Il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il était un sorcier. Il m'a même invité à Poudlard pour le bal de Noël 43. Et si je suis ici c'est grâce à un de ses tours de magie. Il avait ensorcelé une bague, que je porte toujours, de sorte que je puisse voir et circuler librement dans l'école... De mon côté j'ai tenu parole et je n'ai pas divulgué l'existence du monde des sorciers.

Rya s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

–L'été suivant, je l'ai attendu près du ruisseau. C'était notre lieu de rendez-vous. C'était le lieu de notre premier amour. Oui, ce jour là, il m'a prise par la taille et m'a embrassée. Cela a duré un an, il voulait faire de moi sa femme. Puis du jour au lendemain, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Et depuis tout ce temps, je l'ai attendu. Je suis persuadée qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Plus terrible que la mort. Plusieurs fois j'ai écris à Dumbledore pour lui demander de ses nouvelles; mais il n'en avait pas jusqu'à quelques années, où il était devenu, d'après lui, un monstre. Moi je crois pas que ce soit cela. Je suis sûr qu'il y a encore quelque chose d'humain en lui.

–Vous pensez pouvoir le faire revenir parmi nous, lui faire reprendre la voix de la raison? Demanda McGonagall perplexe.

–Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

–Bien, on verra lors de notre prochain affrontement entre eux et nous.

–Eh bien justement, fit Ron gêné de devoir interrompre la directrice.

–Quoi donc messieurs?

–Nous avons appris de source sure, répliqua Harry en faisant un léger clin d'oeil vers Drago, que Voldemort et ses troupes attaqueront le château à la fin des vacances de Pâques, soit dans quinze jours.

–Bien, fit la directrice, il est aussi précis qu'un coucou suisse. (1) Nous allons nous occuper de la défense du château. Messieurs les professeurs, planchons! Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, il y a un appartement libre, près des votre, où vous pouvez installer Mis Barn. Après revenez parmi nous, nous avons besoin de vos lumières.

_(à suivre) _

(1) Sans arrière pensées pour les suisses


	25. Ch25 Pâques

Note de l'auteur: Je suis absolument désolé pour le retard mais, en metant de l'ordre dans les fichier de mon ordi, j'ai retrouver, l'autre jours ce chapitre. J'espère que vous vous souvenez encore de l'histoire?

Bon ben je vous laisse lire et n'oublier pas les commentaire sont toujours la bienvenue.

* * *

**Ch25 Pâques **

-Dis-moi, Hermy, il y a une étrange histoire qui circule dans les couloirs depuis notre arrivée.

Il fut décidé d'entraîner les étudiants de cinquième, de sixième et de septième année, pendant les quinze jours de vacances. Les autres avaient le choix, soit rester au château, de participer à l'entraînement et de se terrer dans leurs salles communes le jour des combats, soit de rentrer avec leurs familles. Les élèves n'étaient pas trop d'accord avec cette deuxième proposition. Tous participaient ce jour-là, dans la grande salle, aux cours intensifs de duel que les profs avaient organisé.

-Qu'elle histoire, Ron? Fit la jeune femme en évitant un sort que son partenaire Neville avait lancé avec brio.  
-Ben que Malfoy et ma sœur sortent ensemble, répliqua le jeune homme roux carotte. Lui faisait équipe avec Luna.  
-C'est tout ce qu'on raconte? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet en évitant un autre sort.  
-Ben oui, pourquoi?  
-Oh pour rien.  
-Alors pour ma petite sœur?  
-Quoi ta sœur?  
-Ben c'est vrai qu'elle sort avec Malfoy?  
-Ronald Weasley, je ne m'appelle pas _"La gazette du sorcier"_ . Si tu veux tout savoir à propos de ta sœur et de Drago, tu n'as qu'à leur demander. Il n'y a pas écrit: _"Bureau de renseignement"_ sur mon front.  
-Mais... Attends-là, tu l'appelles Drago maintenant, c'est plus Malfoy ou la fouine ?  
-Non et ce depuis que je le considère comme un ami.  
-Un ami... Vraiment !... Tu oublies tout ce qu'il nous a fait pendant toutes ces années.  
-Non je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai juste pardonné. Et si tu ne le fait pas toi aussi il risque d'y avoir un conflit interplanétaire dans la famille Weasley.  
-Cela veut dire quoi ça?  
-...  
-Ça veut dire que les rumeurs sont juste, fit autre voix féminine derrière le rouquin.  
-Ginny? Mais... Quoi? Tu veux dire que... tu l'aimes vraiment?  
-Oui et toi tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ton partenaire sinon Luna risque de... Ron?  
Ron était à terre. La syncope l'avait gagner. Harry qui avait tendu l'oreille dès la première question de Ron s'était offert un magistral sprint pour sortir de la grande salle. On ne le revit pas jusqu'au dîner où il affichait une triste mine.

Le lendemain quand les deux amis descendaient de leurs salle commune, ils avaient tous les deux une mine jusque par terre. Ron et Harry furent rejoint par Hermione qui avait comme d'habitude dormit dans son lit en excellente compagnie.  
-J'arrive pas à y croire! Ginny avec Drago! grommela Harry dans sa barbe.  
-Tiens, Hermy, Parkinson, qu'est-ce qu'elle en a dit?  
-Oh, au début, elle en a fait toute une maladie (1), mais ensuite, elle s'est mit à la colle avec Neville.  
Il y eu un grand silence entre eux.  
-Mais comment avez-vous pu faire ça? continua Harry furibard en se tournant vers son amie.  
-En même temps c'était très compréhensible, répliqua-t-elle.  
-QUOI?  
-Ben oui, vous nous avez écartées de votre cœur comme des vieilles chaussettes, il faut bien qu'on se rattrape sur quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Mais non, on n'a pas fait ça, tenta d'expliquer Harry, on voulait juste mieux vous protéger.  
-Ah oui? J'adore votre façon de protéger les gens, moi! En les jetant comme un mouchoir en papier périmé, répliqua la Gryffondor de plus en plus énervée par le comportement gauche de ses deux amis.  
-Mais non, c'est pas vrai...  
-Je vais vous dire une chose, fit-elle en stoppant brusquement en plein milieu d'un couloir, en rentrant des vacances de Noël, Ginny était en larme et écœurée par votre attitude à tous les deux. Elle en a chialé pendant deux jours entiers. Et heureusement que Drago était là, sinon je sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle.  
-Et toi? Répliqua Ron qui n'avait fait jusque-là que suivre l'échange.  
-Quoi moi!  
-Ben oui, toi tu aurais pu la consoler?  
-Désolée, mais moi aussi j'allais mal. Aurais-tu oublié le drame qui m'a touché cette été, Ron?  
-Heuuu... Désolé, Hermione.  
-Mais, dis-moi, toi, tu as l'air plus radieuse. Aurais-tu trouvé un chéri? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui!  
-C'est qui?  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron ont vraiment cru que Hermione voulait vraiment leurs peau en leurs refilant une attaque cardiaque (2).  
Le soir même, quelque part dans les cachots, un homme et une jeune femme étaient au coin du feu, à demi allongés, ils admiraient les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.  
-Alors tu leur as dit?  
-Oui. Mais ils ont promis de ne rien dire à personnes.  
-C'est à espérer; sinon c'est moi qui vais leur remonter les bretelles à ces deux andouilles-là.  
-Ces deux andouilles-là ont quand même retrouvé les Horcruxes restants.  
-Oui mais en même temps ils ont bien été aidés.  
–Par une moldue? Tu crois qu'on peut se faire aider par quelqu'un qui n'a aucune connaissance de la sorcellerie, surtout quand il s'agit de "trucs" magiques?  
-Bon bon! D'accord, tes amis ne sont pas des andouilles, tu as gagné.

Un ange passa avec tous son bataillon avant que Severus continue

-Ma belle? Tu crois pas qu'on serait mieux dans le lit?  
-Ho! s'il te plaît, Severus. J'adore être au coin du feu, blottie contre toi.  
-Bon, encore une fois, je capitule.  
Quinze jours de vacances, quinze jours où, à tour de rôle, les professeurs enseignèrent leurs spécialités. Rogue et Hermione enseignèrent quelques sorts de magie sans baguette. Mais quinze jours, cela passe vite et le matin fatidique arriva. Ce matin-là, nos deux amoureux se réveillèrent ensemble; après une nuit d'amour, une nuit d'angoisse, une nuit pour se dire peut-être adieu, une nuit pour se rassurer.  
L'attaque eu lieu juste après le petit déjeuner (3) Une ligne de capes grises à masques de tête de mort se tenait à l'aurée de la forêt interdite. Les Mangemorts avaient réussti à percer les défenses de l'école.  
Alors qu'elle rejoignait Ron et Harry qui se tenaient déjà prêt dehors, Hermione se fit happer dans un recoin sombre du couloir et se retrouva enlacée dans une paire de bras qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
-Severus? fit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Pour toute réponse, celui-ci embrassa passionnément sa compagne. Après avoir relâché leur étreinte, il finit par dire:  
-J'ai peur, Hermy!  
-Peur de quoi?  
-J'ai peur de te perdre.  
Hermione lui caressa gentiment son visage et lui offrit quelques baisers en tenant le discours suivant:.  
-Je te comprend, mais laisse moi te dire une chose: moi aussi, j'ai peur, mais j'ai confiance en nous, en toi. Je sais que quelque soit l'issue de cette bataille, on sera ensemble. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre seule, sans toi. Si tu meurt, alors j'irais te rejoindre... Mais je sais que ce sera pas le cas, car j'ai confiance en toi car je sais que tu es un gagnant, Severus.  
-Je t'aime tellement Hermione.  
-Moi aussi. Souviens-toi, l'occlumencie est notre meilleure arme...  
-... et la magie sans baguette notre plus bel atout.  
Déjà au loin, les rumeurs de combat s'élevèrent. A contre cœur, ils se détachèrent et ensemble, marchèrent, baguettes sorties, vers le parc.

_(à suivre )_

(1) Parkinson- maladie... vous voyez... Humour a deux balles.  
(2) N.D.A.: et moi je suis morte de rire.  
(3) Ils sont gentils les Mangemorts

* * *

Encore un mot de ma part  Juste pour vous dire que je vais mettre momentanément cette fic en pause.

**NON** **ce n'est pas la fin de mon histoire**. Elle s'arrêtera au chapitre 30. Toutes les idées sont déjà là. Pour certain chapitres, les scènes sont déjà imaginé. Le problème est que je manque d'imagination pour écrire le prochain chapitre qui d'écrit la première batail de Poudelard (il y en aura deux).

En effect, avec tous les scènes de violence qu'on voit à la télé, au info, c'est totalement démoralisant et on a envie d'écrire quelque chose avec des petites fleurs, des oiseaux qui chante,... Pas des truc bien sanglant.

De plus je suis demandeur d'emploi et je dois un peu mettre la priorité la dessus. Donc encore mille fois désolé pour ce mauvais coup, mais c'est vital si vous voulez avoir un chapitre 26 exellent.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une merveilleuse Année 2008.

fafnir001


End file.
